You're My 18 Year Old Father!
by Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu
Summary: Kurama has the life of a 12th grader AKA spirit fox. What happens when there's a new girl in his school and boys have been declared dead over a week's time? And Yoko's having feelings for her, but not of a lover's kind... OC,OCC! AN OLDER FIC: NOTE THIS
1. Seductive Killer?

Alright! Here the sequel to _"Nushi's Koi"_

No thanks to my enactive account, this is back now, and you might notice a bit of change. However, there is still the character, Chi-Li, in this story that shall not be used without the say so of **_Spikelives_**, the author.

Anyway, back to the plot. Kurama goes to a school -12th grade- different from Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei, as far as the story goes, stays in Koenma's castle. Of course, the fox is the center of attention for the ladies, but what happens when there's a new girl in the school and several boys have been declared dead over a two week's time?

Also, a part of Yoko's memory seems to jolt back when he hears the name of this new girl.

* * *

_**- Kurama's POV**_

Darn it... late for school.

Shocking isn't it? I, the star student -Shuichi Minamino- am late for school. Even though I've been in that office with Koenma for quiet some time and I have cases to solve with Yusuke, I can't really explain why I'm late. Lately, my yoko side has been acting very funny during the night and keeps waking me up in my mind having startling nightmares. It's been happening for the past half of year now.

These dreams are so horrible; I've been thinking it must be a part of Yoko's memory.

Still, his murmuring and outbursts keep me from sleep when I do have to go to school. Almost every night his dream -soaked with blood and screams- keep me awake and quiet frankly, I miss the sound of sleep. I haven't been getting any since I went into the 11th grade. Even as I rush to school, one of Yoko's dreams are playing in my mind...

-

_'Get up. You'll never survive the tournament if you keep falling.'_

_'Please, spare me...'_

_'I did not give you permission to speak!'_

_**smack!**_

_**crying**_

_'No food for you. You have to earn it.'_

-

That poor creature...

Oh, I'm at school already? I daydream so much, I didn't notice my feet taking me into the school and in front of my classroom. Truthfully, I'm a little glad that I'm late. Ningen girls have plagued me so much during high school that if being late means not seeing them in the halls and over me, I'll be tardy more often. And I even have the ways with the teachers, so maybe I will be late for a few more days; spending that extra time on sleeping sounds good.

As soon as I enter the classroom, the teacher gives me crap, followed by giggles from random girl. Such is my fate for being tardy.

"Shuichi, this is getting ridiculous. This is the third time this week that you have been late." My teacher, Mr. Rogers, sighs.

I give him the same reason I always give him and sit at my desk. I swear, sometimes, that Mr. Rogers is a baka ningen if I ever knew one. Wait a minute...

What's that smell?

As Mr. Rogers goes about his lesson, I look unnoticeably around the room, trying to find the source of the familiar scent. It smells faintly of pine and morning dew. It comes to the point that Yoko is trying to find it and I can feel my eyes taking on a new color.

**-Please, Yoko. Not in the classroom.-**

**-That scent. It smells just like something in one of my dreams.-**

Finally, my eyes fall on the source of the enchantment. The scent is found in a girl that I've never seen before, but in another way, I feel like I already know her. Her hair is long and silky silver; just like Yoko's, but it is the eyes that I sense is setting the fox off… they're oddly familiar jewel orange eyes.

Suddenly, Mr. Rogers stops his lesson and my eyes revert back into there admirable emerald.

"Before I forget once again, class, I must tell you we have a new student in our wakes. Everyone, this is Ruby Li from Kyoto. She's been coming here since last week and I'm sure you shall treat her with respect and kindness."

Oh, Kami! Not this speech again! Everyone in my school knows that the new girl, especial ones as cute as her, will be taken advantage of and probably sexuality harassed. Mr. Rogers just needs to shut the-

**_ring!_**

Thank god. Finally, it's the end of this period. Now I have time to think and talk to Yoko.

**-Yoko...-**

**-Her name's Ruby...-**

**-Yes. Do you know her-**

A silence covers us and I close my locker.

**-I take that as a 'no'-**

**-Ruby... it's such a familiar name, Suichi. I just don't know yet. Please... let me be.-**

**-Very well.-**

And with that, the conversation with myself ended. It was time to face the crowd of girls waiting for me at my next period. As I walk the hallways, two boys seem to be talking about something rather interesting.

"So, where's Koji?"

"You didn't hear about it? Koji's dead!"

"What! How's that; this is the fifth person from our school that's been declared dead this week."

"Don't forget that new babe coming to our school."

"You mean Ruby? I'm not getting anywhere near that wench."

"Why? I think she's quiet the looker."

"No way! Ever since she started coming to our school, boys have been declared dead. And each one of them was trying to get a piece of ass from Ruby. That includes Koji."

I knew these ningens would treat Ruby like trash. A week of being at this school and she's already being accused ofmurder. Sheesh, when I'm not here, I sure do miss out on a lot of things...

There it is again! That scent...

Ruby comes into my sights as I take a corner. She has a sad expression on her face as she walks up to me. Something inside me wants to take it away, but I hardly even know this girl. What does she mean to me? Ruby suddenly stops in front of me, looking rather nonchalant about it. Her orange eyes locked with my emeralds and we stared at each other, as if we were trying to figure the other out.

**Ruby...** Yoko suddenly whispers.

In that instant, I was afraid that this girl had heard Yoko's plea, because her eyes widen with confusion and ran off.

As I gasp and watch her leave, and sigh heavily. This is a girl draped in mystery. Good thing tomorrow is Sunday. I'll have three days off because of detective work. However, before I could get to my next class, the two boys from the hallway run in front of me with worried faces.

"You're not planning on hitting on Ruby, are you?"

"Shuichi, if you try and even make friends with that girl you'll only be killed as well."

By now, a protective instinct is rising within Yoko from the constant rumors and I kind of snap.

"What is wrong with the two of you? There's nothing murderous about Ruby! She's just new and you are already marking her of manslaughter."

"But, Shuichi, it only makes sense."

"Maybe by _your_ minds it does." and with that, I walk off.

Afterwards, my mind is calmed and I bother Yoko once more.

**-Why did you yell at those kids-** I snarl.

It's true that I was not in control when I snapped at those students.

**-Nobody shall talk negatively about Ruby until I figure out what affect that girl is having on me.-**

**-Well, Yoko... there is this thing called...-**

**-Love? I've never experienced such an emotion.-** Yoko huffed and cut me off again.

My other half is very... interesting to talk to sometimes... and that's to say the least...

* * *

If I hear on more giggling girl… AHH! Damnit, what a headache!

Oh, gods, if I don't get some sleep tonight, I'm going to be cranky when I go to Koenma's tomorrow. As I walk to my apartment away from my 'mother's', I see that Ruby is going my way. Once again, Yoko is interested in figuring this girl out and pushes my body to her.

Ruby starts to cower under my presence, but then calms.

"Oh... you're the guy from the hallway and class."

"Hai." I reply, "I'm Shuichi Minamino. I couldn't help but notice that you are headed for an apartment complex."

"Hai," She whispers, still unsure of my intensions. "I live in that complex."

"So do I. I live with my mother, but I also rented an apartment here."

It was then that Ruby opened up a little more.

"Did you want to... talk on the way home?" She smiled slightly.

I could feel Yoko smiling back at the ningen and I said yes. We walked together on the way to the apartment building. Ruby was an interesting girl. She had a hobby on the school's swim team and loved to sing. When we reached my apartment door, I noticed that a man from one of the stories above us was signaling for Ruby to move away from me and come to him.

"Um... I have to go now. My father is calling me." Ruby frowned.

"May I meet your father?"

"Sure."

We walked up the extra stories and reached Ruby's apartment. As soon as the man and I locked eyes, Yoko had this feeling in his stomach that he had also seen him before. When Ruby introduced him to me, my eyes flashed a bright yellow, but only for a quick second.

"Suichi, this is my father, Jason Li. Father, this is Shuichi Minamino from my new school. He's been a very good friend to me."

"Yoko..." the man whispered.

Ruby and I gasped at Jason's whisper, but he quickly covers up his 'slip-of-the-tongue'.

"N-Nice to meet you, Shuichi. R-Ruby... lets go back inside. It's getting cold."

"Okay. Nice to talk with you, Shuichi." Ruby bowed at me before following her dad back into the apartment door.

**-Why did Ruby's father murmur 'Yoko'-**

**-I don't know that ningen from anywhere.-**

I smirk.

**-You're a bad liar at times, Yoko. I felt you felt a slight connection to Ruby's father.-**

Once again, I am cut fromthe me/myself/and Iconversation. I really should stop bothering Yoko and start getting home. I have a lot of homework from my absence.

* * *

Scienceis probably the most confusing subjects in the Ningenkai...

I sigh heavily as I turn over on my back to think again. Tonight seems like a promising night that I will get a good night's sleep. However, Yoko was highly disturbed today and I might have another nightmare. Slowly, I rise from the bed, put my books away and open my window.

Since it is Saturday, Hiei would surely be coming over to check up on me. Almost as soon as I open the window, a yoki is present.

"You seem very odd today, kitsune. Care to explain?" Hiei asked, walking out of the window.

I turn around to meet his rare worried face.

"Yoko has been acting funny again. Every since I meet this girl named Ruby, he's been in and out of my mind." I tell him.

Hiei's eyes narrow at the sound of 'Ruby'. I sit down on the bed while Hiei stands in front of me.

"Is Yoko still having nightmares?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, but I have a feeling that I'll get a good night's rest."

"Hn. You'll need it. Koenma sends a warning for you, kitsune. He says that you have no missions for Sunday, Monday, or Tuesday, but when you go back to school on Wednesday, he says to watch out for a girl that has a strange ki."

Well, this is the most interesting thing I've heard all day, but I want Hiei to talk about something else.

"Hiei, how did you know that Yoko was acting strange all day? Have you been stalking me again?"

He smirks.

"What else is there to do in this world?"

"I see your point."

Suddenly, Hiei's face is right at mine, signaling that he's serious.

"What was the name of that ningen girl's father?" He asked.

Now, why would he be asking that?

"Jason Li. Why would you want to know?"

Suddenly, Hiei's ruby eyes widen with surprise, as if there was a ghost behind me. Then, he disappears. Hiei... that's a million mysteries put into one fire yokai. With another soft sigh, I slip into my bed clothes and climb into bed. With three days of zero missions and school, I might as well get all the sleep I can.

**_- Hiei POV_**

As I look at my red-headed companion from a near-by roof, my Jagan eyes is peeking at this Ruby that lives two stories up from Kurama. I should have known that Yoko would be able to recognize his daughter. They look so much alike.

And who would guess that Jason Li, a former dragon trainer, would be raising Ruby?

Still, it's only a matter of time until Yoko puts two and two together and my memory loss spell we finally break.

* * *

**_most people highly confused_**

I told you that you had to read "Nushi's Koi" before reading this. Well... maybe you don't, but if you want to understand it fully, I really recommend that you read "Nushi's Koi".

BTW, I must bring up that the people who did read "ML" before should remember Jason from the first chapter. Spikelives, you'll be coming up soon and Believe it our not you will probably like your part in this story.

Hiei: I thought you said I wasn't going to be in this.

I lied!

Hiei: But your New Year's resolution for last yearstates that you won't lie.

Fine! I did lie because I really did think that you weren't going to being this, but I had to put you in here somewhere because you're the one who put that memory spell on everyone one in the first place!

Hiei: Hn.

Sexy lil' fire demon! Review plz! Please? **_puppy dog eyes_**


	2. My Dream Your Dream?

Hey, has anyone seen Hiei? I left him alone for a few minutes, and then I can't find him.

Hiei: **_hiding under the computer desk_**

Oh, well! In this chapter... Yoko will have another blast from the past and maybe Hiei will tell Kurama that truth of what happened 18+ years ago.

Hiei: **_muffled sound_** I'm not coming from under this computer desk.

AH HA! I found ya!

Hiei: Darn... Neither Dragonite Himura nor Drako Konacko own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, because if they did, Iunyasha and Yu-Yu-Hakusho would be one show.

Thank you, Hiei. On with the story!

* * *

_-Suddenly, the fox's ears twitched to the sound of laughter. "So, you've finally found out your new emotion." _

_Yoko snarled, trying to find the source of the chuckles._

_"Show yourself!" He snapped, balling his fist. _

_"I'm already in your sights, kitsune." The voice mocked. Yoko looked in one of the trees to see Hiei's smirking face. He wasn't wearing his cape, which was unusual, and his arms were crossed._

_"What do you mean... new emotion?" Yoko demanded, narrowing his eyes._

_"You love that dragon, Yoko, but you're too blind and proudto see it." Hiei smirked, jumping down from the tree to face the fox._

_"What... love..." Yoko gasped. Could he be in love with a creature of bondage-_

_

* * *

Kurama once again woke up to another dream that belonged to Yoko. Still... this one didn't seem so horrific. It almost seemed like an awakening... another memory._

What was even weirder was the fact that Hiei was in the vision.

_Hiei did ask some strange questions last night... Does he have anything to do with Yoko's dreams?_ Kurama thought.

With the turn of his head, he looked at the clock and found it to be 4 in the morning. Moaning in frustration, he stood him, putting a hand through his tangled red hair. 

_I might as well go to the park and get some fresh air_. He sighed as he rose from the bed.

He dressed himself in nothing but jeans, a red shirt, and a coat.

Slowly, Kurama's walk in the park began, taking in the cool air of the morning. Then, he saw a black figure resting on a park bench, looking up at the dying stars in the sky. Then, streaks of white hair flew in the air and Kurama knew who it was.

"Ruby..."

The figure jerked... and then rose from the bench and into the light. It was indeed Ruby.

"Shuichi... what are you doing here?" She whispered, looking at Kurama in wonder.

Kurama smiled nicely.

"You first."

Ruby frowned, sitting back down with a huff.

"It's personal." She muttered, sitting back down.

"If it's a problem, it would be better to share it." Kurama replied, trying to help as he sat down next to her.

Giving up, the albino sighed and stated her problem. "Do you ever have the feeling that your family… really is unworthy to you? Like they don't matter because maybe... they're not your flesh and blood?"

Kurama gasped. Ruby had just summed up his feelings for his ningen mother when he was young. In his terrible twos and up he knew he had the heart of a terribly strong demon in him and felt that Shiori was nothing but a servant... but that changed quickly in time with him.

"Once." He answered simply.

Ruby looked at the fox with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what came over me, Shuichi..." She started. "... I almost killed my own father. Something inside me, filled with so much hatred for him, wanted to kill him. I suddenly snapped out of it my trance and find myself in my father's room over his bed while he's sleeping with a knife in my hand."

Kurama gasped. That's such a terrible thing to do, let alone experience.

"Has this been happening often?" He asked.

"It's been like this since I moved to Kyoto... and even then I've been catching myself for the past half year."

The fox once again gasped.

_That's the same time my problem started. Could she be related to Yoko's dreams?_

"Ruby... do you also have nightmares?" Kurama asked, looking deep within her eyes.

It was Ruby's turn to gasp, looking at the fox in shock.

"How did you know?"

"Call it a hunch..."

The ningen fell silent.

"Well... I do have dreams... you're probably going to think this is crazy..." But, Ruby fixed her eyes on Kurama's and saw that he was being straight with her. He wouldn't laugh.

"Go on..."

"Well... this is how it usually goes..."

_

* * *

__This woman was sitting on some moss, holding an egg close to her being. She looked like an eagle watching over its egg, only... she had dragon's wings. Soon, this man with long, silver hair came to break the silence. His face held annoyance._

_"I thought you wouldn't find me." the woman wouldwhisper, looking down._

_"I guess you forgot about the bond we share. It was easy for me to track you." the man wouldhuff._

_As the man neared the -I'm guessing- dragon woman held the egg closer to her, as if the man would snatch it from her._

_"Leave the egg." He commanded._

_"Never! It will not leave from my sights."_

_"I thought we talked about this the day after you laid Ruby..."_

_

* * *

"And that's when I usually wake up. It startles me... because I don't know those two... but in my dream, the man said my name and it sounded like I was in the egg that the woman was holding."_

Kurama looked at the ground. The dream that Ruby just explained to him was the same one that Yoko had once. And the silver haired man sounded a lot like Yoko himself. Why was Ruby... having a connection with Yoko?

Suddenly, Ruby stood up, looking at the sky. Her and Kurama had been talking for so long, dawn was already upon them.

"I guess I need to go back home. Father and Mother will become worried." She whispered.

Kurama stood up also, facing her.

"Your mother?"

"Yes. My father is married to a new woman. Her name's Chi-Li and she's a very nice person..."

"What about your birth mother?" Kurama asked.

"Well... my father doesn't say much about her, but claims that she died in a river rafting trip and the body was never found. I know I should respect my parents, but I don't feel... that child-parent bond."

Then, Ruby started to cry, looking at the ground with shame.

"...I feel like I was adopted into an unworthy family, but everyday, my mother and father struggle to support me. I'm such an ungrateful child."

It was then that Yoko awakened and, on reflexes, embraced Ruby and let her cry on his shoulder. Kurama was shocked at what the spirit fox did.

**Yoko...**

**Shuichi... I feel... right around this girl... but I don't know why...**

**Do you love her?**

**... no...**

**You don't have to be ashamed about it.**

**It's not shame... it's the truth...**

And then, Yoko left and Kurama gained control over the body once again. All the while, Ruby was looking up at the fox in wonder.

"Shuichi... your eyes... they changed color..."

Slowly, Ruby placed a hand onto Kurama's cheek. Kurama was startled that Ruby had seen him like that, but was even more startled at Ruby's next words.

"They changed into the same color that man in my dream had..."

_That proves it... Ruby **is** dreaming about Yoko... _Kurama thought.

Ruby jerked her hand away and started to blush slightly.

"I've said too much. I must go. I'll see you Monday." Ruby smiled weakly as she walked away from the dazed fox.

She walked further and further away until Kurama stopped watching her. The fox then sat down on the bench and closed his eyes.

**Yoko, we need to talk.**

**I know you're there!**

**NANI?**

**What's going on, Yoko? I want an explanation now!**

**NOW!**

**You ask too much of me, Shuichi, but... it seems that I feel a strange bond with that ningen girl... but I don't think she's a ningen at all.**

**She's not human? Is she a demon?**

**Iie, Shuichi. She's neither human nor demon.**

**Then... what does that make her? I've never heard of a creature that doesn't go in the class of demon.**

Kurama knew he was asking too much of himself and cut their conversation. He sighed as he made a decision to get ready to go to Koenma's. It was better to ask him about this dilema than letting it work it's way into something worse.

Then, in the shrinking shadows of the slowly lighting park, Hiei showed his face once more looking rather worried.

_I think it's time that I told him. Ruby will just have to find out on her own._

* * *

Hiei: I'm so mysterious... 

Just the way you are and the way I like. **_starts singing in the tune to McDonalds_** I'm lovin' it!

Kirby: Let's go to Mickey D's!

HOW DID YOU GET HERE?

Kirby: Blame Pui... he made me...

OO;;

Hiei: that's **too** much information!

Kirby: Oh well... LET'S GO TO McDonald's!

Okay, and please review in the mean time.

Kirby: Please! And give me money while you're at it. I want lots of fries **_smiles_**


	3. Confusing Cases

Kurama and Ruby had a little moment at the park, classic! Still, I might as well say _Yoko_ and Ruby had a moment at the park. What is going on with our sexy lil' spirit fox! And Ruby is acting weird also. Let's find out and Chi-Li shall tell the past. **_chibi grin_** HIIIII **_SPIKE_**!

* * *

-**_Kurama's POV_**

**_sigh_**... this life is so boring...

It's been two weeks since Ruby and I last spoke. Heck, it's been two weeks since I've _seen_ her. It's been breaking my concentration in half lately wondering why she's been absent from school... because half of me is Yoko and he can't stop thinking about her. As Mr. Rogers says his final words... my breath comes short...

It's finally summer's Break!

I smile as the students rush out the door, singing the old song: "No more teachers, no more books! No more principal's dirty looks!"

I -also- amglad the get away from this school. Summer means more missions, which means no more boredom for three months. Suddenly, Yoko comes to. He had been in deep thought ever since he wrapped Ruby in his arms.

**Shuichi, take us to Ruby's house.**

**Why?**

**Don't ask questions.**

I concluded that Yoko wanted to see Ruby after the weeks of absence, so I started to walk to the apartment complex. On the way, Yusuke and Kuwabara join me from their school. They were also singing that old school yard song.

"Hey Kurama! Whaz up?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm my way to a friend's house." I answer.

"Who's that?" Kuwabara asked, with a sly grin on his face.

"It must be a girl if you haven't talked about her until Summer time."

"Oh! A girl for the summer, Kurama? I didn't know you were that sneaky, you fox!"

I blush slightly. Those two can be highly perverted when they want to be, but they have been worrying about me. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and especially Hiei, have all been worried about my sleepless night. My thoughts poured into my face and Yusuke sees it.

"Don't worry about it, Kurama. Everyone has certain problems with sleep. I bet even demons have trouble with it." He said, putting a friendly arm around my shoulders.

"Sure. Still... I don't think that my friend would appreciate me bringing guests over her house. I haven't even seen her at my school for over a week, so I don't know what to expect." I warn, still not telling her name.

"That's okay. If you must know, Koenma sent us to follow you, anyway." Kuwabara sighed.

I blink nonchalontly. "What for?"

"He says that your friend's house is letting out some strange spirit wavelengths thingies... like someone trying to looking into time." Yusuke answered.

"You mean... looking into the future and past?" I ask.

Kuwabara nods. "Yeah, that's about right."

It was then that I made my next steps quicken with Yusuke and Kuwabara behind me. I had this sudden urge to see Ruby and to make sure she was okay. Whatever has happened in her house, me... no -Yoko- wanted to hold Ruby again in his arms reguardless.

As we finally reached Ruby's apartment door, I don't give Yusuke a chance to ask me a question and knock on the door.

A woman answers it. She has a black and purple komodo on with a purple bow. Her hair was a blissful purple and her eyes held black rocks. She looked highly frightened.

"Oh... may I help you?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm Shuichi, Ruby's friend. Is she in?"

The woman's eyes held back tears.

"I'm Chi-Li, her mother... and I'm afraid... she can't even get out of bed..." She whispered.

The three of us gasped and ran into the house, making sure to kick off our shoes and to not push Chi-Li out of the way. Even though I've never been in her house, I knew the way... Yoko could sense it. We stopped at a door and Yusuke opened it slowly...

The whole room seemed to be filled with a spiritual peace of mind and power.

Ruby lay in her bed, seeming to be sleep... but her eyes were wide open. Her orbs seemed filled with a clouded presence and Ruby's bed glowed shades of white and black.

"What is this?" Yusuke gasped.

"It feels like... that girl... is the source of all this energy. Like this energy is trying to explore."

"I'm surprised you didn't feel the disturbance from outside, Kuwabara." I comment.

Yoko was in an unnatural panic that didn't suit him.

**What's wrong with her?**

**I don't know.**

**Find out!**

Chi-Li came behind us, tears down her face.

"Ruby-chan's been like this for two weeks. Her eyes look cold and dead, and when you try and get near her... that shield thing lets out so much energy, it almost feels like waves of water pushing you back." She explained.

Slowly, Yoko walked my body closer to the bed, taking one step at a time.

"Wait, Kurama! Don't be stupid!" Yusuke called out.

"We don't know what it that can do." Kuwabara backed up.

But, Yoko didn't care. He cared about Ruby too much and needed too many questions answered to stop. In the end, my hand reached out for Ruby's forehead... and my mind was sudden left blank...

-**_Normal POV_**

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked in awe as Kurama's body suddenly became limp and collapsed onto the floor. But, then, another body was heard hitting the floor. Yusuke turned around to see that Chi-Li had collapsed as well.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara freaked, getting the ghost creeps.

"We should find Hiei. He's better at this type of shit."

* * *

Somewhere in the Park, a troubled father had staryed from his family to be alone. Jason was currently sitting on a park bench, looking at the blue sky... but all the while... knowing her daughter was going through a plight. And, all the while, knowing _what_ the plight was. 

Then, he started to speak to nothing, it seemed.

"You know, you always had a thing for stalking people."

Suddenly, Hiei dropped down in front of him.

"Don't start it, Jason. You and I both know that Ruby has killed another human."

"Yeah. It's probably from that new school of hers. She's been having a field day in there."

Hiei snorted.

"Don't you know that if she gets in this habit, she's bond to devour you next to get the needed energy to find out her past. I can tell Ruby's willing to go that far to do it."

Jason stood up, towering over the fire demon.

"Don't you think I know that... but I think that if Ruby kills me to find out her roots, it will be my debt for the pain I caused her race. I was lucky to survive She-Devil's attack all those years ago... and still look this young." Jason joked.

Hiei had to laugh.

"You always had a sense of humor, Jason."

* * *

Hiei: I don't laugh... 

Now you do.

Kirby: **_eating McDonald's food_** Want some chicken nuggets, Hiei?

Hiei: I don't think so.

Kirby: Come on! You'll love it! It's made of white meat.

Hiei: It's poison.

Kirby: But, I haven't died.

Hiei: Unfortunately...

That's not nice! Say sorry to Kirby!

Hiei: NEVER!

Kirby: That's okay. I was going to give you this Subway sandwich, but you were mean to me...

Hiei: **_starts to drool but huffs_** I don't like Subway anyway.

Kirby: **_Pulls out a Quizno's sub_**

Hiei: **_can't stop drooling_**

Just review plz... Please?

Kirby: **_just like the rats in the commercial for Quizno's subs _**We love your subs!


	4. I'm Only 18

Okay, I know you really want Kai to come back, but I haven't planned for that. Sorry, but I'll try. Anyway, **_Spikelives_**, here's your debut! . YAY!

* * *

Kurama looked around him. Nothing but darkness in every corner, every eye's spot. Under him felt like air, but he was able to stand. What was even more confusing was the fact that he could no long feel Yoko's presence. Suddenly, a figure came from the darkness and a forest rose from the background and beyond. 

It was Chi-Li.

"It seems... that I haven't being very honest with you and Ruby, Kurama." Chi-Li sighed.

_How does she know my real name?_ "What do you mean... and what is this forest?"

Chi-Li stepped in front of the confused fox with a dazed expression.

"We are at a flashback that Ruby is having. Call it a vision... and this... is Hanging Neck Island; the very place where Ruby was born."

Kurama gasped lightly.

_Well, that explains the energy and why Kuwabara couldn't sense it. It was neither demon nor human._

Then, Chi-Li walked into the forest, away from Kurama. The fox followed the woman, becoming lost in the bush. It was then that a white flash went by Kurama and he followed that instead in curiosity.

The white flash stopped behind a tree and the red-head hid to watch what was going on...

Theclear blurturned out to be Yoko. He laid against a tree, and put a woman in his arms in front of him holding her tightly. The woman had beautifully long black hair and wings on her back... and seemed to be in extreme pain. She was in labor.

_Wait... what is that woman..._

Suddenly, Yoko looked at a tiny groove in a tree that was hidden behind bushes that smelled of cherry. Before Yoko got too comfortable, he crawled the woman and him behind the bushes and rested his body against the tree groove.

Then, a tree limb broke in the surrounding forest and Yoko's ears perked up to zero-in on where it came from. Kurama also stood still so asnot to be found. Yoko covered the laboring pants that the woman was still sending for their protection.

"Come out, Kai! I have an egg to feed!" A voice called out.

It was another woman... only her voice sounded demonic and evil. She seem to be looking for Yoko and the woman. Still, with the bushes hiding them, the cherry scent covering Yoko and the winged woman, and the dragon's breathing covered by Yoko's hand, the demonic woman walked right past them. However, Yoko could still smell her scent in the air and kept the woman quiet until the demonic being completely left from his senses.

When the'murderer' finally left, Kurama saw that the woman under Yoko's tender care was in a terrible state and the sun was leaving the sky. The first thing she did was scream softly, clamping down on Yoko's legs.

"That dragon woman must be Yoko's past mate. But why would Ruby dream this?" Kurama thought, looking at the two from behind the grooved tree.

"Because... that woman... is _your_ past mate in a sense." Chi-Li said, suddenly coming from behind the fox.

"My mate?" He gasped.

Chi-Li nodded. "Long ago, Yoko was a trainer of a special race called dragons, but he fell in love with one. This is her... Kai."

"Kai... but that still doesn't explain why Ruby is seeing this." Kurama whispered.

Chi-Li motioned for him to look further into the scene.

Yoko kissed his mate deeply, trying to keep her quiet and wanting her pain to end. It was stressful to see Kai so miserable. The dragon was trying her best not to scream from the pure agony, but little yelps and cries escaped her lips.

Yokonuzzled Kai's cheek lovingly, holding the dragon's shaking hands. Kai, still gasping in labor, put her hands behind her back as Yoko helped her through delivering.

"This must be terrible, but She-Devil must not find us." Yoko whispered, moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

Kai whimpered in response, but growled and cried as something started to exit her. Yoko held Kai's legs against her stomach so the egg wouldn't hurt as much. He started to nuzzle her long hair, trying to keep his dragon from yelling. Kai's panting became harder and harderas the egg started to leave her. Slowly, but surely.

"This... is Ruby's first breath into this world." Chi-Li whispered.

Kurama was in total awe as he saw life.

Kai's breathing decreased as she looked down at what she conceived. When Yoko looked down at the beautiful package, he started to kiss Kai passionately.

"I'm very proud of you, Kai-san." Yoko smiled warmly as Kai took the life filled egg in her arms.

It was as gorgeous as any red ruby and as shiny as water shimmering under the moon or sun.

"This is the most beautiful birth that I will probably ever have. Believe it or not, this is only my second egg."

Yoko was curious. So was Kurama.

_**"What happened to the other egg?"**_ Yoko asked and Kurama thought.

"It was a still born..." Kai sobbed silently, holding the egg tighter in her arms. "And I pray on the sun above that this one will not die. I will not let any harm come to this egg, even if my own life is taken."

Yoko was saddened at the last egg's fate, in turn making Kurama highly upset, but both were highly impressed at Kai's protection. Yoko held the dragoness closer to him, enjoying the warmth.

"You can depend on me to guard our precious ruby egg from harm, and especially from She-Devil."

Kai started to cry blissful and happy tears as she embraced Yoko's lipsagain from the emotional wave.

Kurama turned away from the two, trying to absorb everything that he learned from one sitting.

Chi-Li put a hand onthe fox'sshoulder. "You see, Kurama,...Yoko and Kai had a very tight bond that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Why is this?"

"Kai was supposed to be Yoko's property and forced fighter, not his mate. No one knows of this... well... accept one person."

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Someone you know very well." She frowned. Chi-Li pointed to a tree, where none other than Hiei stood looking upon the same two, but he didn't seem to notice Kurama and Chi-Li.

"Hiei! But... was he a 'dragon trainer' also?"

"You learn quickly, Kurama."

Then, the two looked back at Kai and Yoko.

"Have you named this egg yet?" Yoko asked.

Kai was surprised.

"No, Yo-kun. All I know is that it's a girl."

Yoko smiled as his thoughts went with the facts.

"We should name her 'Ruby' because of her beautiful shell." Yoko proposed.

Kai gasped, but smiles warmly again at her mate..

"Yes... Ruby is a lovely name for our daughter..."

Kurama figured it out.

"Chi-Li, are you telling me that I'm Ruby's reincarnated father?"

She nodded. "Hai..."

Kurama sighed, finally understanding, but there wasone more thing thathe needed to ask.

"Chi-Li... why couldn't I, or Yoko for that matter, remember any of this? Why couldn't I remember my past after the fact of me being a legendary spirit fox thief?"

Suddenly, everything was cloaked in darkness once again. It was as if the forest wasnothing but a dream.Chi-Li sighed.

"Hiei felt sorry for the dragon race because of thedecades of bondages thatthey hadgone through... so with his Jagon eye, he made everyone on that very island lose their memory."

"Hiei..."

"Hai. He, of course, carries the burden of remembering everything that happened, but he chose not to tell you. But, then... Ruby came to your school and he had me tell you this while he talked to Jason."

"Since this is Ruby's vision, does she know all of this now?"

Chi-Li smiled.

"Hopefully, yes. She has the right to know her father was a legendary spirit fox. I, of course, am still her foster mother until she is on her own. I trust that you... as her blood father, will also take care of Ruby."

Kurama nodded. "I'll do my best... besides... I'm only 18."

Chi-Li nodded, but as Kurama saw her leave his sights, he called out for he one last time.

"Chi-Li, how is it that you know so much about my past... andsome much aboutthe demon world, for that matter?"

Suddenly, the woman's gentle nature became sharp as her body become engulfed in a bluish glow.

Her eyes changed from an onyx black, to a warnful aqua and her blissful purple hair darkened to jet black. Her komodo was practically torn apart from the force of her power. Then, the most startling to Kurama, was what came out of Chi-Li's back.

A pair of bluish dragon wings.

"Dear Kurama, I must address to you that I, Chi-Li, am a reincarnation myself. The reincarnation of another dragon. That's how I know." She stated in a snarl. "But let's keep this between you, Ruby, and I." She asked her lips not moving.

Kurama nodded and he regained normal train of thought within the inky darkness.

* * *

Well... how do you like? I hope you did like it, because from here on, it's going to be a little on the dramatic and funny side! Ja ne. 


	5. 'Tails' of Crimson Moons

I watched my Yu-Yu-Hakusho DVD for the 10th time today and I figured that I'm going to spell the spirit fox's name 'Yoko' from now on. That's how it's spelled in the DVD, so that's how I'm going to spell it.

* * *

**_3:00pm_**

"Kurama? Hey, Kurama, wake up!"

Emerald eyes tried to open under the sun's dimlight as Kurama slowly regained vision.

"Good, he's _alive_."

Kurama eyed Koenma, who seemed to be in his room. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei also, were in his room. He was in his room... in his bed...

"What..." He whispered, holding his head in confusion. He then noticed that Yoko was back in his conscious. The first question that popped into the fox's mind was...

_Where's Ruby?_

Kurama unknowingly asked Yoko's question out loud and Yusuke answered it.

"Ruby's downstairs, still asleep."

The red-head sighed, his stress disappearing. Then, everything that happened all came racing to him. The vision, Yoko's past mate, Kai, Ruby's relation with Yoko, Hiei's involvement...

_Hiei..._

"Hiei..." Kurama growled.

As Kurama started to sit up, Yusuke tried to havehim lay back down and relax. The fire demon seemed a little surprised that Kurama had called him out with such hatred in his voice. His usually peaceful and smooth eyes were daggers of death slicing him, but after what he had found out, Hiei couldn't blame him.

"Kurama, it had to be done. Dragons would have continued to be punished and enslaved if I didn't carry it out." Hiei murmured, seeming to be unfazed by Kurama's glares.

Slowly, the fox's rage was gone. Yusuke and Kuwabara learned from Hiei and Koenma about what had happened long ago and completely understood the red-head's rage.

"Hiei, I knew you were a little mental, but what you used to do to those poor women... ah, it makes me sick!" Kuwabara snarled.

Hiei didn't say anything to the ningen, and didn't throw a smart remark at him, either. He, for once, could agree with Kuwabara that the way he treated dragons back then was horribly sadistic, even for him.

Koenma walked over to Kurama, feeling his forehead.

"After being inside someone's flashback, you have a bit of a fever and a heavy loss of spirit energy. You should stay in bed for a while, Kurama." He noted.

The fox was too tired to say anything, so he simply nodded.

"Yoko! Father!" A voice yelled.

Everyone faced the door, hearing heavy footsteps. Then, Ruby showed her face, looking around the room with tears in her eyes. When she lay her orange orbs on the half sleeping red-head, Ruby went into hysterics. With a few sobs, she ran over to the bed, collapsed on her knees next to it, and took Kurama's arm into hand.

"Yoko... I know now. It took me a few ningen bodies... but I finally figured it out. I know now why I felt so close to you..." Ruby cried blissfully.

_So, that's why all of those boys were missing from school. Ruby had killed them to see the future._ Koenma concluded.

Kurama smiled and opened his eyes to show death yellow eyes. Everyone was a little startled, but Ruby knew those eyes all too well.

"That's my girl. I'm just glad that you weren't dating Shuichi when we first met. It would be very bothering if you were courting your father."

Ruby smiled more as Kurama weakly wiped a tear from his daughter's eyes. She started to sob again, burying her face in Kurama's covered arms. Yusuke-tachi was especially happy to see the two united after the hell that they went through.

"We should leave them." Koenma sighed.

"Keiko wants me down at the mall area, anyway." Yusuke said, walking out of the door. "Hope you feel better, Kurama."

Kuwabara couldn't help but look stupid as anime tears went down his face.

"I can't take it! I should leave..." Kuwabara bawled, running out of the room.

When Koenma looked around the room to see if Hiei was still there, his thoughts were correct when he saw no fire demon. He took one last glace at Ruby and Kurama and slowly disappeared.

After everyone was gone, Ruby had calmed down, standing up. She took the time to look Kurama over, feeling on his forehead just to do so. When Ruby found that Kurama had a fever, she became alarmed.

"Father, is there anything I can get-_oh_." Ruby stopped short.

Kurama's eyes opened, startled by the abruptly stopped question.

"What's wrong?" 'Yoko' asked.

"Well... it sounds strange calling you 'Father'... because you're only a few months older than me."

'Yoko' chuckled.

"It's very complicated, Ruby, but I, your father, am able to switch minds with my reincarnated self. You will know when you are talking to me and when you are talking to Shuichi. Even though this voice sounds like Shuichi..."

Ruby nodded.

"I can tell it's you, Father. I can see it in your eyes. I was asking if you needed anything, because you have a little fever."

"Something to drink would be nice." He smiled.

As Ruby started to leave the room, she stopped at the frame.

"Is something else bothering you?" 'Yoko' asked.

Ruby started to blush.

"Well... my memory of Mother still isn't the best. I was wondering that, after I got this drink, you could tell me a little about Mother."

'Yoko' smiled warmly.

"Of course, Ruby."

She smiled brightly and dashed off. 'Yoko' then let go of control and Kurama's emerald eyes glowed again.

**So, there is a nicer side to you.**

**_sigh_**

**Something wrong?**

**One day, Shuichi... you will feel this way. This is what it feels like to really love someone. To really _care_ for someone.**

**You seem to be forgetting that I share your feelings. I, also, feel a bond towards Ruby.**

Yoko said nothing after that, leaving Kurama to rest up.

**_5:00pm_**

"Father..." Ruby whispered, taking a peek in Kurama's bedroom.

Last she left the fox, he was well asleep, but she wanted to know more about her mother. Slowly, she crept over to the bed, whispering her father's name.

"Yoko..."

Slowly, green eyes opened up and Kurama looked at Ruby tiredly.

"Oh... something troubling you, Ruby?" He asked tirdly, rubbing his eyes a little.

Ruby blushed, getting a different reaction from the fox's green eyes. When that face showed familiar yellow eyes, she was at ease, but when Kurama's beautiful emeralds faced her... Ruby's heart skipped a beat.

"Ummm... I was wondering... how you were feeling? You've been asleep for some time now."

Kurama looked at Ruby with a similar feeling in his heart, but he still saw Ruby as his loving daughter. However, Kurama saw that Ruby felt more comfortable in Yoko's presence, and his orbs quickly turned back into yellow depts.

Ruby squealed in delight.

"Oh, father! Are you doing well?" She smiled, sitting next to him.

'Yoko' sighed, sitting up weakly. He cursed his sickened state.

"Sorry I'm so crippled for you, daughter."

Ruby shook her head.

"That's okay. I hope you don't mind me asking, but could you tell me about Mother like you said?"

'Yoko' looked at the ceiling, sighing heavily. Ruby looked hopefully at her father, praying he remembered something about her mother. Then, Yoko looked at Ruby with a blissful smile.

"Your mother... was the most beautiful creature that I had ever laid eyes upon. You, Ruby, have captured some of her beautiful in your gorgeous orange eyes. She had long black hair and exotic black and orange wings. In the time that we were together, I was still cold-hearted and was telling myself that your mother was my property... but as soon as I won the bet to have her, her eyes started to melt away my hard exterior."

Ruby's eyes lit up. Her mother sounded like such awonderful person. It seemed that she had wonderful parents. Then, something hit her.

"Father, if Mother was a dragon and you are a spirit fox... does that mean I am a half breed?" Ruby thought sadly.

'Yoko' put a hand through her hair, calming her.

"Don't think of it that way. Think of it as having two of the most powerful beings' blood racing through your body. However," he started, a seriousness shading his vision, "I must address something to you."

"Hai."

"As long as you breathe, don't mate if there's not an orange moon in the sky." He whispered in a low tone.

Ruby started to blush. Yoko was talking about her love life already, but he sounded dead serious.

"Why, Father? What shall happen?"

"Please do not ask questions. You do have some of your mother's traits, and I just need you to never mate on a day or night that hasn't a full orange moon in the sky."

Ruby sighed in defeat.

"Yes, Father... please, tell me more about Mother. What was her name?"

'Yoko' smiled again, continuing his tales of his love, Ruby's mother...

* * *

That's right! You heard correctly. I'm planning to make it roll that way. Still, this plot may roll in different directions. It depends on where my mind makes it roll... but if it's on a roll, than I really can't make it roll anywhere... I'm confused! 

Just review, plz. Please?


	6. Kuwabara's Plan!

Alright! Time to chill... **_puts on sunglasses_** Yusuke-tachi get some time off **_singing_** in the summer time!

Tachi: gang

* * *

**_Afternoon_**

Kuwabara walked along the river on his way to his house. All the while, he had a great, big grin on his face. Probably because of the meeting that he just went to at Ruby's house...

_-Ruby's_

Kurama, Ruby, and Chi-Li were all looking at the confused humans and demon that sat on the living room couches.

"Why'd ya call us here, guys?" Kuwabara huffed.

Ruby giggled. "Calm down, Kuwabara. Since it's summer break, the three of us were thinking of going on a little road trip to the beach!"

"To the beach?" Hiei said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. It's would be very relaxing and Koenma promised to send other spirit world intelligence if something comes up. We practically have a week of vacation." Kurama smiled.

"Alright! Road trip!" Yusuke cheered.

"It would be very nice for you all to take a vacation, so that's why I took the liberty of renting three cars for you all. Have fun." Chi-Li smiled.

Everyone cheered, but Hiei still had his poker face on. Ruby walked over to the quiet demon, smiling. Hiei looked away, ashamed to look at Kai's offspring. Still, Ruby sat down next to the fire demon and made his face turn to her. It was a very bold move for anyone to do...

"All is forgiven, Hiei. Besides, your beautiful red eyes shouldn't be touched with sadness."

Hiei's face began to 'tomato' and Ruby giggled at his reaction, running back to her father and the celebration before the vacation. Kuwabara saw the little scene between Hiei and Ruby, and a tiny spark went through his head.

* * *

Even now, that tiny spark had grown into a plan inside Kuwabara's head. Still, he would tell no one... until he put his plan into action. As he got to his house, Shizuru was there to meet him. Of course, the red-head's sister was highly suspicious of her brother's weird face. 

"Hi, Shizuru. Can't talk right now. Have to get ready for a road trip."

"And **when** were you going to tell me about this?" Shizuru asked, putting her hands on her hips as Kuwabara ran into his room and started packing.

"Thanks for your permission." He chuckled, getting a suitcase.

Shizuru shook her head and walked off, leaving her brother to ready himself for the beach trip. All the while, the ningen teen was still wondering why Kuwabara came home with a mischievous glint in his eye. Oh, well...

**_Evening_**

The low sun's light lit up the spirit detective's face as the group packed the cars for the trip. Yusuke's smile was turned upside down on the count of what kind of car he was riding in compared to Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Come on! How come I have to ride in the crappy Toyota and Kurama gets the convertible!" He huffed.

Kurama gave a proud smirk to the ningen.

"Sorry, but I asked for the convertible. It suits me." He smiled, putting nightshades on.

Ruby ran from the complex, wearing her long silver hair in two pony tails. Kuwabara was riding in a nice red Ford, but when he saw Ruby coming to him, he tried to find Hiei for some reason.

_Where's shortie?_ He growled.

Ruby was busy trying to make a decision on which car to cruse in. It was then that Hiei appeared next to Kurama.

"Where have you been, Hiei? We were about to leave you." Yusuke smirked.

Hiei said nothing and jumped into Kurama's green convertible, looking rather natural. Guess that having jeans and a red shirt makes all the difference in the world. Kuwabara sighed, figuring that his plan was going good so far.

Then, it went horribly wrong as Ruby walked over to the red-headed ningen.

"Hey, Kuwabara. Mind if I ride with you? You seem lonely riding by yourself. I figured since Yusuke had Keiko to ride with, I'd ride with you."

_NO! You're suppose to ride with Hiei_

"No, I'm okay, Ruby." Kuwabara sweadropped nervously.

Kurama and Yusuke then walked over to the two of them.

"You got everything packed?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. Do you two have the cell phones so we can keep in contact with each other? We won't get to the beach until night fall and then we have to log into an inn." Kurama explained.

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded, and Ruby smiled. Then, the mutt put on an innocent act, seeing the fire demon resting in the green convertible.

"Father, can I ride with you?" She asked.

_Didn't she just want to side with me?_ Kuwabara thought, but it didn't matter much to him. In order for his plan to work, Ruby was supposed to side with Kurama and Hiei.

"Hey! Are we going or what?" Keiko yelled from the ford.

"Hold on! Okay, let's go." Yusuke smiled.

With the turn of the three keys, Kurama, Ruby, Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara were off on the highway, crusin' to the beach.

* * *

**_singing_**: Vacation, all I ever wanted! Vacation; have to get away. 

Kirby: Do you have to sing? You broke two windows from the last song.

You're so mean, Kirby! Kirbys aren't supposed to be mean.

Kirby: That's because I'm Flamer Kirby. I'm not nice. **_smirks evilly_**

Where's Boo Kirby?

Flamer Kirby: He's 'tided up' at the moment.

OO; You really are evil. Review please.

Flamer Kirby: Review or burn in hell!

HEY! Kirbys don't cuss!

Flamer Kirby: **_smiles innocently_**


	7. And We Ain't Comin' Back 'Til Six in the...

This was quick... What plan has Kuwabara actually thought up? In truth, I really don't think Kuwabara's an idiot. He may be a little slow in the head, but he has an honor code and plenty of pride. I like that in a person. Oh yeah. Flamer has something to say... **_rolls eyes_** oh boy...

Flamer: Shut Up! I haven't even cursed yet. Anyway, just to put this out there. This fic was meant to be a sequel to another story called **_Nushi's Koi,_** if that's not sinking into some of ya'll hardheads. If u think that story is SO boring and SO not good, then maybe u should STOP BEING LAZY and read the other fic so it be **_quote un quote_** 'exciting and original' for u. Geesh. U guys r so dumb... **_murmurs on about people who r just so lazy and can't read all of the story so maybe they canget all of the lustful, humorous, and romantic plot_**

**_sweatdrops_** to translate Flamer Kirby's slightly harsh but true words... if u want to make something of this fic, read ALL of it before u review... then maybe it won't be so boring. I'm an entertainer. I only wish to please, butI can't so that if u don't review and tell me about ALL of the story before hand. Oh, and FYI... the story was suppose to be a bit boring at the beginning. that's how most of my stories start out sort of.

Flamer: Quit being so nice!

I have to be nice... or else they'll stop reviewing...

Flamer: **_rolls eyes_**

Anyway, back to the story!

* * *

On the darkened roads, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were still riding the highway with the streetlights guiding the way. The traffic was loose, so the three were breaking the speed limit, going 80 ml/h. Needless to say, the thrill was getting to the guys' heads and it was making the girls nervous. 

"Yusuke, do you have to go this fast in the dark?" Keiko asked, worried.

"Are you kidding? And let Kurama beat me to the inn?" Yusuke smirked, powering up the Toyota more. "Besides, Kurama's little convertible is slower than a Toyota. I'll beat him."

Then, the green convertible rode up to Yusuke, the two cars racing side by side. Kurama still had his night shades on, trying to look like a stud and Hiei was smirking at the competition. Ruby showed worry in her orange gaze, but was also enjoying the speed.

"If you are concluding that you are going to win this little highway race, you are sadly mistaken, detective." Hiei smirked.

"Oh, yeah? I don't see you driving, Hiei. Kurama's at the wheel."

Then, a ringing went off on Kurama's and Yusuke's cell and a cocky voice ran through their ears.

I hope you guys haven't forgotten me.- Kuwabara laughed.

Just like that, Kuwabara's red Ford raced right past the two, leaving them in his dust. Yusuke and Kurama growled, put their cells away, and raced after the speedy ningen. Down they went... down the darkened highways with almost no traffic...

**_10:00pm_**

A dragon, a fox, and a demon showed victory smiles to the three ningens as they entered a Holiday Inn on the edge of the beach.

"Do you have to show your smiles to rub it in?" Yusuke huffed.

"I'm grinning because you put a bet on it as well. You own us a beach lunch tomorrow." Ruby smiled.

The dragon noticed her hair was a mess from the topless car's speed and let her hair down from her ponytails to her waist. Needless to say, Hiei seem to take notice, and Kuwabara noticed everything.

_If this keeps up, I won't have to put my plan into action._ He thought.

Kurama walked up to the login desk, asking for two rooms. One for Hiei, Ruby, and him. Another for Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Keiko.

As he filled out the paperwork, Ruby walked closer to Hiei... a little too close. She kneeled down a little to put her face next to his. The fire demon thought nothing of it, but as Ruby started to talk, he could hear a seductive glint in her voice.

"Hiei... what did you think about my mother?"

The fire demon thought it was a trick question, so said nothing.

"Was she attractive to you, Hiei?"

"... Slightly."

"Meaning?"

Hiei was becoming annoyed. Why did Ruby want to know such information? In the end, Hiei walked away, saying: "Let's just say... she was the only one I wanted to put my money on in the bet."

Ruby smiled, seeing that the answer satisfied her. She walked up to her father and the group walked to their rooms on the 5th floor. But as they advanced, Keiko looked at Ruby with question in her gaze.

**_Yusuke's room_**

As Keiko and Yusuke unpacked their things in the respected drawers, Keiko looked bothered. Why was Ruby looking at Hiei in such a manner? Could they have something going on? Yusuke noticed Keiko's knot in her face.

"Hey, Keiko... anything wrong?"

She gasped, blushing slightly.

"Uh... oh, nothing's wrong, Yusuke!"

Yusuke didn't buy it.

"Come on, Keiko. Your face is an open book."

She sighed, and popped her question.

"Have you noticed that Ruby's being acting... strangely around Hiei?"

Yusuke thought, but he didn't remember anytime of seeing Ruby act differently around the fire demon.

"Nope. Maybe it was that shock from me driving so fast that's got you thinking like that. It's nothing." He said, returning to unpacking.

_Maybe Yusuke's right. I still have a headache..._ Keiko sighed again.

Kuwabara came out of the bathroom, wearing semi-bed cloths. He yarned loudly.

"I'm hittin' the sack."

Yusuke looked in non-belief.

"You're going to bed, Kuwabara! We haven't even gone clubbing and you want to sleep?"

Even as Yusuke ranted, the red-head was already knocked-out in one of the two beds. Keiko sighed at the poor ningen.

"I'm thinking of going to sleep, too." She admitted.

"Not you, too! If you go to sleep, I won't have anyone to dance with."

"Why don't you get some sleep, yourself, Yusuke? Even though you are old enough to club, it doesn't mean you should."

Yusuke growled.

"It's not that. Kurama, Ruby, and Hiei are going and they wanted us to come."

"Let the demons go. Us humans want to sleep." Keiko huffed.

And with that, two out of three ningens were out like a light and Yusuke was forced to sleep on the count of no partner.

_**Kurama's room**_

Kurama was chuckling at a beet-red Hiei. The fox wore a red sleeve-less shirt that showed his toned muscles and jeans.

"Come on chuckle, Hiei. Black leather pants would look nice on you, especially going to a dance club." Kurama laughed, taking out the pair in Hiei's size.

The fire demon huffed in disgust. "You're not getting me in those clothes, Kurama."

Then, Ruby came out of the bathroom. Her long hair was in a ponytail put to the side. She wore a cute semi-see through orange silk tank top and tight jean shorts with tan boots. She seem to be putting loop earrings in her ears, bringing the glow in her orange eyes.

She walked over to Hiei, smiling that smile again.

"Come on, Hiei. You'll look... attractive in them." She giggled, looking in the mirror.

Hiei blushed at the comment, but still didn't want to wear the clothes. Then, Kurama brought out the rest of the outfit, which caught Hiei's eye.

A blue muscle shirt and a leather jacket with torn sleeves.

It suited Hiei perfectly and the fire demon took the clothes in a heartbeat and came back in a second, looking like a biker. When Hiei took a glance at Ruby, he blushed slightly, seeing the dragon mutt was very pleased at what see saw.

"I told you, Hiei." She smiled.

Kurama's green eyes suddenly took a turn to yellow as he saw the seductive glint in his daughter's eyes.

"Ruby, go check and see if Yusuke and the rest are ready." He asked.

Ruby gasped as she recognized that Yoko Kurama was talking to her, not Suichi. She dashed off, frightened. Hiei noticed the change in tone, too, looking at the fox in question.

"What was that for, kitsune?"

Kurama sighed.

"Yoko was highly protective to Ruby at that moment. It has something to do with you."

Hiei chocked an eyebrow.

"Me?"

"Hai."

Soon, Ruby came back, sweatdropping.

"All three of them are asleep."

Kurama chuckled.

"I guess we're on our own. I hope you don't mine, Ruby."

She shook her head.

"I kind of like it this way. We have to keep up with three less people." She smirked, stealing yet another look at Hiei.

Yoko continued to gaze at Ruby, seeing an unnaturally bond growing between Hiei and his daughter that he would make sure... never happen.

* * *

Flamer Kirby: Are those two going toso at the club? 

**_blushes_** oh course not!

Taffy Kirby pink: I think they are too, and I'm not evil.

Sun-Shine Kirby yellow: So do I.

OO; Why are all you Kirbys here?

Dookie Kirby brown: Because we felt like it.

I told you all to stay home. Oh, well... and a forward. So I'll be easier on others, I'm putting the whole saga for this story, **_Nushi's Koi_** (plus another story after that one) in one big novel so people won't have to scamble to look for pieces and parts of it.

Flamer: Why r u still being nice! Get aggressive, damnit!

**_smiles_** don't be like that, Flamer... **_eye twitches_** u know what happens when I'm NOT nice...

Flamer: **_yelps and smiles weakly_** r-review please...


	8. DJ Fox! Jealous Demons! WTF!

Yay! 20 reviews. I'm still in this!

Flamer: oh boy! 20 reviews. That's suckie and u know it.

Don't try and make me feel bad, Flamer.

Flamer: Last time u posted this, ur got -five- reviews per chapter. uve lost some fans.

**_pouts_** STOP REMINDING ME! It's not my fault my old account got shut down because i accidently put a lemon in it

Flamer: **_rolls eyes_** yeah riiiiiight.

**_sweatdrops_** just enjoy the fic please...

* * *

Kurama sat at a seat in the bar, looking over Ruby as she danced freely. Hiei was nowhere to be found, and if Kurama knew him well -and he did- he was getting 'his sick kicks'. Still, as he asked for another soda from the bar tender, the scene of the way over to the dance club still played in his head...

"Hiei, would you be my partner when we get to the party?" Ruby asked.

Kurama continued to walk in front of them, but kept an ear on the conversation. Hiei looked up at the female dragon mutt, as if to size her up. In truth, Ruby was just over his height, so it wouldn't seem so bad if Hiei was to dance with her, but he saw through her little plan.

"Sorry, but I don't intend to dance at this club." Hiei smirked walking up to Kurama.

Ruby sighed in defeat, but it just fueled something in her further as she walked next to her father. On the way, many people that walked past the three greeted Kurama as if they knew him for the longest time. Finally, Ruby asked.

"Are you known here, Father?"

Kurama smiled his usual smile.

"I used to be the D.J. for the club that we're currently going to. I'm better known as 'the Fox' around the beach."

Ruby giggled.

"What a fitting name!" She squealed.

Hiei also chuckled at what the ningens called him, but then, as another passer-byer said 'hello' to Kurama, he noticed a hint of demon energy coming from him.

/- _Something about this beach..._ -/

It was then that Kurama's thoughts were shattered when Ruby's scream was heard.

"EEK!"

Kurama's head shot around to the dance floor, only to sigh in relief.

"A wet-shirt contest!" Ruby cheered further.

The dragon was among other girls that was surrounding the D.J. on the dance floor.

"Yeah, that's right, ladies. Whoever looks the sexiest in those drenched tops will get 10,000 zen in shopping money!" The D.J. smiled.

All of the girls cheered, ready to show off their stuff, but Ruby felt that she had to ask Kurama before entering, so she ran over to him in a rush.

"Oh, please, Father! Can I enter the contest?" She pleaded.

"I don't know, Ruby. Wet-suit contests in this club can become rather dirty." He thought.

"Aw... Dad..." She sighed.

Then, Hiei came up to the two, grinning as if not acting his normal self.

"Kurama, you're acting too much like a parent. Let Ruby compete in the contest." He said, flashing a look at the dragon mutt.

Kurama sighed in defeat.

"Alright, and win that thousand zen." Kurama cheered.

Ruby squealed again, hugged Kurama, kissed Hiei thank you, and dashed off to with the other girls to get ready. It was then that Kurama noticed that the bar tender was looking at him funny. Probably because Ruby had called him 'Father'... and they were both around the same age.

Hiei joined the fox at the bar, shooting a look at the tender. He understood the situation.

" '_Father_' is a pet name between them." He answered.

Kurama started to blush from the excuse that Hiei gave the bar tender, but it seem to work. The fire demon ordered some highly salty fries to further erase the tender's thought about Ruby and Kurama.

Suddenly, Kurama started to laugh softly.

"What's so funny, kitsune?" The demon said, looking at him with a chocked eyebrow.

"I remember when I had to teach you the ways of acting like a regular ningen. Ordering food, proper manners, having a good time... the basics. Seeing you order fries on your own just made me laugh." Kurama smirked, sipping on his drink.

Hiei huffed slightly, looking away from Kurama. Then, he looked in the dance floor, feeling the presence of demon energy again.

Suddenly, Kurama had a question.

"Hiei, are you that eager to see my daughter in such a revealing manner?"

The fire demon looked at Kurama to find yellow eyes. He was speaking to Yoko.

"What if I do? Do you have a problem with it?" Hiei huffed. He kind of liked to peeve Yoko off.

'Yoko's' eyes narrowed and his voice became a warnful snarl.

"If you lay one lustful finger upon Ruby, I shall snap it off!" he softly warned.

Hiei sighed.

"If you don't mind, Yoko, I'd like to have a word with Kurama."

Green eyes came back into view.

"What's going on between you and Ruby?" 'Kurama' asked.

It was Hiei's turn to chuckle.

"Kurama, have you grown simple-minded in this ningen world? If you haven't noticed, Ruby's been flirting with me ever since we raced to this beach. I guess you also didn't notice something about this club."

"Hm?"

"It's swarming with demons and other creatures of the very world. Didn't you notice the energy?"

Kurama took another casual drink from the bar glass.

"Of course I did, Hiei." He smiled.

"Nani!"

"Why would I work as a D.J. here if the environment wasn't up to beat?"

Hiei gasped.

"Then, aren't you alarmed?"

"A lot of demons and creatures come to the beach to have fun. Clubs are grand spots to pick out mates. That's why I was weary of letting Ruby compete in this wet-suit contest."

Suddenly, Hiei left the bar chair and made a way for the dance floor.

/- _Where's Hiei going?_ -/

"Members, it's time for Wet-Suit contest. We have many fine, young ladies ready to show their stuff. It's up to you -the dancers- to pick the hottest contestant." The D.J. announced.

Soon, most of the people were sitting at the run way area, ready to see the girls walk down the walkway. Hiei was among those who were waiting. Kurama finally found him, sighing in slight disgust.

"I think I taught you how to have fun too well." He sighed, sitting next to him at the table.

"Don't blame yourself. I've always had a hint of a perverted nature in me."

Then, the club became dimmer and the light shone on the walkway. Everyone became quiet as a man with sparkling blue clothes came into the stage and in front of the microphone.

"Are you members ready? There are voting sheets on the tables that you're sitting in. At the end of the contest, we will tally to votes and the 10,000 zen check will be given to the winner. Alright, here's contestant one, Kelly!"

As the lights aimed for the walkway, an alluring woman in her early 20's came onto the stage. The thing is... she wasn't wet, but as soon as she stood on the run way, several water shooters slashed water all over the woman. The shirt she wore instantly became see-through. The crowd went crazy as she made different moves and gestures with her hands and body.

Then, the water stopped spraying at the woman ran backstage, ending her turn.

"And that... was contestant Kelly! We have 10 more beautiful women where that came from, so hold on, because here's the next contestant."

Kurama sighed loudly and Hiei chuckled at the fox's face expression.

"I'm too old for this..." Kurama sighed again. "That was too hot for me."

"If that was too hot for you, then you are not Yoko Kurama. Are you punking out before Ruby comes out?"

Kurama couldn't take that standing down.

"You want to make a bet on self-control?"

"Try me."

"First one of blush when Ruby comes out pays for the next five drinks."

Hiei smirked.

"Deal."

The other three contestants were very hard to ignore, especially a girl that had a lot of 'chest'. Kurama almost lost the bet with that one, but stayed cool.

Then, it was the moment of truth and both demons held their breath.

"Last, but certainly not least, is Ruby!" The announcer came on.

Everyone was already in shock, because Ruby's already see-through silk top was enough. But as the water came on, many men couldn't stop whistling.

To Kurama, it was Deja Vu...

Ruby almost had the same figure as the late Kai and Ruby's orange eyes weren't helping. His daughter's bust and rear were identical and the length of Ruby's hair matched his past love. The dragon mutt had captured each curve in Kai's design. As Yusuke would say: 'everything fits in the right places'.

With one motion with her wet hair, Ruby left the runway, soundly being the favorite.

Kurama, still starring at the stage, had lost the bet and was blushing the highest level of red that he had in his life. Hiei's smart remark snapped him from his trance.

"I'd like the most expensive drink on the menu, Kurama. _Five_ of them." He smirked.

Kurama gasped, felt his cheeks, and cursed himself.

"I shouldn't have lost... wait a moment..."

As Kurama looked at Hiei, the fire demon's back was turned. The fox saw from a closer look that Hiei was -indeed- blushing before him. Kurama chuckled.

"Aww, poor Hiei. How about this? Since you are short on zen, I'll let you pass this bet. Now, I'm sure you are voting for Ruby, right?" Kurama asked, taking the voting sheet into hand.

Another blush from Hiei signaled a yes.

"Okay..."

Soon, a man came up to their table and picked up the vote. As soon as he recognized Kurama, he went into hysterics.

"OMG! 'Fox'? Is it you!" He asked.

Kurama sweadropped and Hiei started to chuckle. Everyone looked at the table and noticed Kurama. Soon, the table was surrounded with admiring fans of 'the Fox'.

"Is it really you?"

" 'Fox', D.J. again for us!"

"Play 'Fox'!"

"... ehehe..." Kurama tried to calm down the crowd.

Soon, everyone's attention was drawn back with the announcement of the wet-suit winners. All of the girls, still a little drenched, were on stage. The Man in blue opened the letter with the winner...

"Third place goes to... Kelly!"

_**YAY!**_

"Second Place... goes to Ruby!"

_**YAY!**_

"And the Grand Prize winner is Cassandra by a landslide. Still, we do have an extra check to Ruby for being the crowd favorite."

_**YAY! Hip-Hip... HORRAY!**_

Hiei huffed.

"Ruby should have won."

"Well, you can't win them all, Hiei. Ruby did get 1,000 zen and that extra 100 from being crowd favorite. I think that's enough." Kurama smiled.

Soon, Ruby came running up to them. Hiei couldn't look at her straight because her silk shirt was still wet.

"How did I do, guys?" She asked, innocently.

The demons' silence was enough of an answer.

"I see... well, I've had enough clubbing. Should we be getting home now?"

Kurama and Hiei stood up.

"Of course."

Suddenly, as the three started to leave, Ruby was punched by an unknown source and collapsed onto the dance floor. A circle of people made a fighting ring... with Hiei, Kurama, and a fallen Ruby in it. The attacker was the third place winner, Kelly.

"I show off my best, but get out-voted by some little girl who doesn't even have anything. I'm not leaving until I beat every cent out of you."

Ruby struggled to her feet, with some help from Kurama. Ruby could sense that Yoko was about to tear Kelly apart, but she stopped him.

"This is between us girls, but I would prefer it if we took this fight to the beach." Ruby smirked.

Kelly huffed and agreed, walking out of the club. When other members tried to follow, Ruby glared at them and they stayed put. Kurama and Hiei followed, but kept their distance.

* * *

At the beach side, the girls stared each other down, ready to fight. It was then that Hiei -watching from a building top with Kurama-sensed that Kelly was another demon. A rather strong one.

"Do you think she stands a chance?"

"If Ruby's gained most of her mother's fighting skills, then she will indeed take care of this fight properly. She has already captured her mother's beauty."

Hiei looked at the fox in question.

"Are you having romantic feelings for your on daughter? I never knew that you were incestuous."

Kurama narrowed his eyes, looking as the street battle began.

"If I did have incest with Ruby, it would be the most terrible thing I ever did to her and Yoko would never forgive me."

"Why so?"

Kurama's eyes shot open at Hiei's attitude.

"Have you no shred of self-respect! How would I see myself mating with my own daughter? Besides, it's very clear that she is busy trying to seduce you." He grinned.

The last words silenced Hiei further from the subject and watched the fight.

* * *

Flamer: Aw, man! I wanted some missing digits!

**_rolls eyes_** yeah yeah!I bet u did.

Flamer: **_pouts cutely_**

Get over it! Anyway, will Ruby survive the brawl with the jealous demon? U'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter, that u will

Flamer: **_mutters about evil dragon authoress' that wouldn't show any missing digits and about stupid cliffhangers_**


	9. Finally!

Flamer: I'm in charge now. HAHHA!

Shut . U r no where -near- in charge. as far as this goes, ur my little agressive-problems pet Kirby

Flamer: Say WHAT! I'm not going to be ur _pet_! I'm too -EVIL- to be anyone's _pet_

Well, i've tamed u for the most part.

Flamer: **_smirks_** but i'm not potty-trained...

We'll just have to work on that, won't we? **_chuckles evilly and takes out the punger_**

Flamer: **_yelps and smiles nervously_** Enjoy the fic...

Review corner:

**_Spikelives_**: **_laughs_** i love reading ur reviews no-a-days. We should get together and IM each other sometime to roleplay characters. Hit me

**_Kitsune Kit_**: And **I** personally love u reviewing my story. Thanks!

Ashiki: Yeah. flamer Kirby has some major anger issuesand all-around problems, but that's just the way Flamer is. the Asshole of the Kirbys. **_sweatdrops_**

**_Aseret Kitsune_**: Beware for bcat-fights in the coming chapter. Someone sure to brutally kill the other

Oh, and could some of u guys check out my relatives first fic upon Her name's Yoshiki and her fic's name is _Never Got Over You_. It's a Yu-Gi-Oh fic.It's a really good fic, but no one's reviewing it but me. It maybe short, but it gets better. Please check it out for my fellow family member thanks! ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Ruby and the unknown Kelly were still fighting. Just like Kurama predicted, the dragon mutt had gained some of Kai's battling skills as she easily blocked each attack Kelly threw. Then, Ruby attacked with a 'weak' punch to the jaw, making the woman fall to the sand.

"I don't know why you're fighting so hard over money that I rightful earned. It's not my fault that I'm more attractive than you, hag." Ruby smirked.

"She definitely gained some of Yoko's attitude." Hiei stated.

Kelly growled.

"What did you call me!"

"A hag, hag! Now listen, I've obviously won this little street fight, so just leave. I'd like to spend the rest of my vacation in peace."

As Ruby started to walk away, Kelly laughed evilly and the two demons on the roof sensed a suddenly rise in demon energy.

"So, this 'Kelly' is about to show her true colors." Kurama thought out loud.

As the woman stood up, she was engulfed in a black flame and Ruby gasped in fear of her safety.

"What is this woman?"

"You don't ssseem to underssstand, girl. That money issss going to belong to me... even if I have to drag it out of you in my demon form."

The dragon foxwhimpered in fear as the woman turned into some kind of serpent-type demon. Her head was all cobra, her legs were replaced by a long tail and her arms were tipped with sharp claws.

"Yourealize that you have been fighting a demon all along. However, you won't be alive to tell of my deadly sssssecret."

Ruby, paralyzed with fear, stood motionless as the snake demon lashed out at her with her fangs dripping with venom. But, the demon didn't attack, but sunk into the sand, leaving Ruby scared to death of where she would pop out.

The snake then jumped from behind, into the air, and started to bomb dived at Ruby, who was still paralyzed with extreme fright.

Hiei was about to jump in on the situation, but Kurama stopped him.

"Ruby must fight this on her own. I know you care about her... and that's very thoughtful, especially coming from you, Hiei." He said, smiling.

Hiei huffed and watched with a grunt as the demon attacked Ruby.

Suddenly, as the fangs made contact with Ruby's flesh, a white light surround the two and the waves washed over them, making the light disappear.

The two demons jumped down from the building and onto the scene, scooping the beach for Ruby or the snake demon, but they didn't have to look far as the white glow returned with the wash of another wave. The light blinded Kurama and Hiei, but soon they gazed...

The blue moon in the background cast its light upon an enchanting figure.

Ruby had some how changed into her dragon fox form... looking so natural it stripped her of her clothes. She sat in the sand with her legs to the side, looking down in her hands...

...which contained the snake demon's blood covered eye.

Her silver hair was highlighted with the moon's light and a pair of silver fox ears emerged from her head. Her hair was so long that it covered her chest from being exposed.

Ruby's orange eyes looked at the bloody eye in her hand as if she had just killed prey. Her fox tail swayed with delight... and then a white pair of dragon wings appeared from behind her back.

"Insolent youkai... she wasn't worth my energy to kill..." She whispered.

Kurama moved closer to his daughter, almost afraid of her new form, but as he reached a certain point, a force field was blocking the way.

"Ruby! Open this force field!" He commanded.

Hiei was still in shock by the amount of power coming from Ruby, and almost impressed by it. First, Ruby was a rookie little kid, and now... she almost surpassed him in strength. Soon, the force field came down, Ruby stood up, and seem to take a deep breath... letting the transformation slowly disappear.

As soon as Ruby went out of 'beast mood', she screamed out loud.

"Holy shit! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME JUST NOW!" She yelled.

She looked at the blood drenched eye in her hand in fear, throwing it randomly and shaking her hand, extremely freaked by the slaughter she had just put upon the demon. The eye missed Hiei by a hair, making the fire demon sweatdrop.

All together, Ruby broke down and cried.

She was too afraid of herself and so confused of her abilities. Kurama held her shoulders, trying to calm her down. Hiei, now out of shock, walked over to the freaked out mutt.

"What happened, Father! Why did I become that powerful creature?"

The fox put an arm around the troubled teen as they started to walk back to the hotel. All the while, 'Yoko' explained the situation.

"You see, Ruby, mixed breeds like you tend to be highly powerful when they transform. They have the characteristics of their parents. In your case, you have you mother's wings and my fox ears and tail. Thankfully, this can only happen during a blue moon, but for reasons unknown, tonight was a blue moon."

Ruby sighed.

"I'm kind of thankful that I transformed. If I didn't, I would be dead right now."

Hiei sighed.

"Hn. I wouldn't say that. Transformed mutts are highly unpredictable. For all we know, you could have slaughter the whole beach neighborhood from the thrill of killing that snake demon."

Ruby gasped.

"Then I must learn to control it! Hiei, could you train me?" she automatically asked.

Kurama was slightly hurt that Ruby didn't ask him for help. He was her father, after all... and the fox was still a little sore at Hiei for the way he treated dragons that long time ago. To see Ruby accept him in such a way was a slight insult towards Kurama.

Still, Hiei huffed and looked away.

"I'm not the dragon expert I used to be. Kurama could help you more than me. Besides, he _is_ your father."

Kurama smiled, surprised at the answer.

"Come now, let us work on this problem in the morning..."

Ruby giggled as they entered the Inn.

"Father, it's already past midnight. Let us just get some sleep."

As the three entered the bedroom, Kurama took a gaze upon Ruby, just to do so. He will never forget his daughter's true form and her blinding glow.

-Later that night.

Hiei asleep in a bed! _**(gasp)**_ awoke to a bright light coming from the balcony window. He looked towards it to find Ruby... once again in her transformed state. Why? Was Ruby that desperate to gain his respect and love? In the end, the glow disappeared and Ruby was back to normal.

/- _Is she trying to control her transformation? If so, she's already very skilled at it._ -/

Hiei, too sleepy to grasp anything too important, laid his head back down to sleep. Ruby, in a night gown, looked at the fire demon sleeping in the bed, wondering if he had seen her. Then, she looked back at the dusk-nearing sky, thinking about her obsession.

/- _Even though I'm being a little annoying -and probably ticking Father off- I can't help but become giddy in Hiei's presence. And at the beach... I wish that my transformed state would have lasted forever if it made Hiei look at me like that... But all of my efforts might be in vain._ -/

With a heavy sigh, Ruby moved away from the balcony window and towards Kurama's bed, pulling back the covers to climb in.

Then, as she took one last look at Hiei, she couldn't help but smile.

The fire demon's face was so peaceful- not as cold-hearted as it was know to be. And the way a soft smile creped across his lips... it was enough to make her faint. Then, a crazy idea popped into Ruby's head. She pulled the covers to Kurama's bed back, tucking in her father. Ruby, then, walked over to Hiei, where his arms looked so inviting.

Ruby couldn't help herself.

Slowly, so not to wake Hiei, she crawled into his bed and made a pillow from his bare chest. Suddenly, she began to panic as Hiei stirred in his sleep... but then blushed as his arms wrapped around her being. It was as if Ruby was his teddy bear.

Before sleeping, Ruby touched the demon's chest once again, making sure she wasn't dream. She had really made it in Hiei's arms... actually laying her head in between his neck... actually folding her hands around to his back.

The dragon was in simple bliss... being in the arms of a demon that she seemed to have grown so close to... in such a short time.

But what tickled her senses even more is what Hiei whispered in his sleep before she drifted off.

"Ruby..."

* * *

Flamer: **_drool_** Whoa... Ruby's hot...

u know... ur truly give Kirbys a really bad name

**_smiles_** well, u know i **do** try my best at these sort of things

**_rolls eyes_** Anyway, Ruby finally made it into the fire demons unknowing arms... **_smirks_** but what punishments might come out from this invasion of personal space

**_smirks_** HE'S GUNNA F RUBY!

**_Locks Flamer in the cursing cage -that's EXTREMELY small- and throws him into a portal going to Pink World_** Tehehehe. that takes care of that. Oh yeah. the rating is going , just to warn ya. And once again, PLEASE PLEASE PWEASE! Check out my relative's Yu-gi-Oh Fanfic, _Never Got Over You_. I think it deserves all the reviews that peoplearen't taking the time to read it to give. Donate to local family! Ja Ne!


	10. FatherDaughter bonding

Hiei: I have a complaint.

Flamer: Any complaints for Dragonite have to go through us first. Besides, when's the last time you've been in the -before and after- part of this fic?

Hiei: Oh, I'll go **through** you, alright, u frickin Kirby!

Flamer: **_screams like a little girl_**

What is it?

Hiei: I thought I wasn't going to fall in love anymore.

Flamer:She lied.

Hiei: What about that ningen New Years resolution for 2004of not lying you were going to do?

Flamer and me: She/I lied about that, too.

Grape Kirby: Both of you are evil. Anyway, Dragonite does not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, because if she did, Hiei would be lied to almost every time Dragonite said something to him about doing anything.

* * *

Up in the Holiday Inn, on the 5th floor, a confused scene is about to take place... MUHAHAHAH! 

The sun's late rays came crashing down upon two late-nighters, still sleeping off the effect. In Hiei's bed, Ruby was still asleep... inside of his arms. When the afternoon rays hit her face...

...she was starring at a sleeping Kurama in the other bed.

/- _What the... then what... oh, no. I'm in Hiei's bed! Ah... these are his arms around me..._ -/ Ruby observed, looking at the hands resting on her stomach.

She turned around to face Hiei, who was still sleeping. Again, the demon's peaceful state seem to calm the dragon down as Ruby cuddled deeper in his arms.

**_Insert proper romantic Yu-Yu-Hakusho music here_**

Surprisingly, Hiei embraced her back. Ruby knew it was just from reflex... but she didn't care. She wanted to stay in Hiei's arms for as long as possible. As soon as the youkai woke up, her fantasy would end, so the longer, the better.

Ruby sent one of her hands to touch his face.

It was so smooth and soft, unlike his attitude, and when her hands started to stroke Hiei's white starburst hair, it felt like silky cat's fur. All of this happening, Kurama started to stir in his sleep, yawning. Almost in unison, Hiei's eyes started to open. Thankfully, Kurama just turned around and went back to sleep...

...but the same couldn't be said about the fire demon...

"Holy shit!" He gasped, unwrapping his arms from the dragon mutt and scooting away from her. "What are you doing... sleeping with me?" He snapped sweadropping.

Ruby was frightened, but her kitsuneplayfulness came out by the fire demon's panic. She scooted back next to him on the bed, looking him in the eye.

"It was cold last night and I couldn't sleep. I thought that you would give me the most warmth... since you're a fire youkai..." She purred.

Now, Hiei was highly annoyed. He neither had nor wanted romantic feelings for Ruby, and then he finds the girl sleeping with him and his arms around her. And to make matters worse, Kurama woke up by the sound of his curse. He stretched his arms out lazily...

...and looked at Ruby and Hiei in question.

"Is there something you would like to explain to me?" Kurama snarled, his tone turning into Yoko's quickly.

Ruby sweatdropped, but then jumped out of the bed, smiling.

"All I have to say is that I couldn't help myself and that I have no regrets!" She cheered, prancing into the bathroom.

Now, that sent a very clean, but misunderstood picture through Yoko's head and he starred daggers at the fire youkai. He practically **jumped high** out of bed and growled at Hiei. The fire youkai, not in any such mood, simply stepped out of bed and looked up at the offended father.

"How dare you, Hiei. I thought I made it clean that you were not to touch Ruby." 'Yoko' stated.

"For your information, fox, your daughter is misleading you. Do you really think that I would lay myself to such a young and inexperience _dragon_? I have enough shame on my shoulders, but to mate with a race that I don't have the right of talk to... how dare you!" Hiei explained.

Soon, Yoko calmed down and Kurama came back, looking very tired and embarrassed. He frowned at the fire youkai, almost ashamed that he accused him of such a vile act.

"I'm terribly sorry, Hiei. I should have known that you would have much more will power than that."

Hiei smirked.

"It's okay. You're not a morning person, but that's not an excuse either, because it's the afternoon."

"It's seems that we all over-slept."

As Hiei walked over to the closet, he turned around, making eye contact.

"If you want to blame anyone for this misunderstanding, it's Ruby. You're going to have to teach her a lesson that all fathers must do, because if she continues to flirt with me, my will power will eventually be shattered. My patience can only go so far."

Kurama nodded.

"I understand."

Later that day, Ruby sat on the beach, looking sadly at the sea before her and the lowering sun on the horizon. Her thoughts were highly confused.

/- _How could I do that! Why would I just sleep with Hiei and I haven't even known him for over a week? Is it something about him I have to figure out... or want to figure out?_ -/

Soon, Ruby heard soft foot steps of sand coming to her. She turned around to see Kurama, bare-footed in the sand. Ruby sighed, unable to look her father in the face. Kurama walked towards her, sitting next to troubled mutt.

"I see you like the ocean I much as I do." He sighed, dazing at the sea.

Ruby turned away.

"Go away!" Ruby demanded.

The fox was taken back by the hostility of his daughter's yell, gasping. But, soon, Kurama softened under the soft spundof sobs and the sight of drops of water on the sand.

"I don't want to be bothered with right now. I feel... dirty..." she cried, holding her legs against her chest.

Kurama smiled softly and puts his arms around her. Ruby showed little resistance, because it was Yoko who had pulled her in.

"Listen, it is only natural that you felt attracted to Hiei during that blue moon." Yoko started to explain.

Ruby lifted her head from her arms.

"How could acting so perverted be natural?"

Yoko chuckled.

"Apparently, you do not know of the kitsune mating season. Silver kitsunes have strong urges during blue moons. That's why you were affected." He explained.

Moments of silence loomed with the waves crashing on the beach again and again with a confronting sound. Then, Yoko sighed.

"I partly blame myself for not telling you about your mating season sooner, so I should also tell you the reason why you should never mate on a night that's not an orange moon."

"I am still curious about that, Father."

Then, Yoko looked at her with care, dead serious about the next verse.

"Dragons have the ability to mate year 'round, but with a fatal consequence. The pregnant dragon -now having to feed two mouths- has to feed off the blood of demons, humans, and its own kind just keep itself and the growing baby alive. I've seen a dragon in such a state, Ruby. I believe you dreamt of such an event."

Ruby gasped in realization. The dream with the demonic dragon that was after Yoko and her mother, Kai, was just a mother trying to pass a child. Yoko continued his parental information.

"This being said, I'm not sure if this said trait is past down to half breeds such as yourself. Still, I will not allow you to mate and find out. I'm going as far as to say that if you do not mate on an orange moon... I will be forced to kill you."

Yoko felt Ruby's gasp against his chest, almost regretting his last sentence. Ruby now understood why Kurama was acting funny every time she flirted with Hiei. It was for her own safety and happiness. But, she was glad that she wasn't just another lustful demon.

"So... I'm not a slut." Ruby whispered.

"Hn, of course not..." Yoko then hesitated with the next words, "but I think these feelings of yours goes deeper than the full moon."

"What do you mean?"

"Even though the full moon makes other creatures around you seem more attractive, I think it's your heart trying to tell you something. Love is a hard emotion to handle, even more so than pain. I had trouble admitting that I loved your mother, but it was there. However, you are fully aware of your pure love for Hiei."

Ruby gazed into her father's eyes, amazed at how wise he was and how true his words might be. This wasn't some stupid ningen teenage love. It wasn't lust... she was in love. Pure Makai love. Suddenly, a truth hit the dragon mutt.

"Even if I **did** love Hiei... there's no way that fire demon would ever love me back, Father." Ruby frowned.

Yoko chuckled.

"You may not believe it, but even a demon as hard and cold as Hiei can fall in love... given the correct scenario..." he hinted... hint hint...

* * *

Hiei: You even made Yoko go soft. 

No I didn't. He's just a caring father. He makes a great father.

Grape Kirby: I wish I had a father.

Flamer: That makes you a bastard!

Grape: WHAAA!

Mean Flamer! You're a bastard, too, now that I think about it.

Flamer: Nope. I know my father. It's Metanight.

Hiei: Can't you Kirbys get out of the Yu-Yu-Hakusho section!

Grape and Flamer: NO!

Flamer: We are Dragonite's army and we follow her everywhere.

Hiei: **_sigh_** Review please.

All Kirbys: THAT'S OUR LINES!


	11. Too Dangerous

Flamer: ... I don't like the title...

**_snickering, currently on a mountain dew high_**

Flamer: oh Hell...

Hiei: What?

Flamer: Drag's on a Mountain Dew high... too much Mountain Dew

**_laughs evilly_** MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH! And with my moutain dew high, i give u... A SHORT CHAPTER! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Flamer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hiei: **_rolls eyes_** enjoy, even though the warning is that it's extremely short

review corner:

**_Spikelives_**: **_snickers_** Kurama's a suck up at the most. Trying to get on the girls good side. tsk tsk. bad hentai fox.

**_Kitsune Kit_**: our bads. any and all 'bastard' remarks r all said in the name of comedy not to be offending  
Flamer: AH HA! ur a bastard!  
Hiei: **_kicks Flamer really really really REALLY hard_** Hn. Not even -i- am that mean. Sorry for the remark.

* * *

Yusuke and Keiko, in their swimming suits, walked the afternoon beaches, really to meet the others. They were told that there was a great beach spot away from the main docks. As they walked, Keiko gasped at a discovery.

"Look, Yusuke. It's that beautiful?" She smiled walking over to pink sea shell.

Keiko slowly put it to her ear and sighed as the sound of the ocean was heard. Yusuke smiled at the girl's happiness and they started off again.

At the 'secret spot', everyone was there, even Chi-Li. She didn't want to let everyone have the fun without her. Yukina had seen the guys and decided to stay a while, much to Hiei's pleasure. However, Ruby had become highly jealous in Yukina's presence as she sat on the beach and watched the two swim.

"Who does she think she is? Just coming up to Hiei and acting like she's known him for years." The mutt growled to herself.

Kurama sat down next to Ruby, aware of the source of her pouting.

"There's nothing to be sore about. Yukina and Hiei are related." He informed.

Ruby blushed. To think that she was jealous over Hiei's **sister**. It brought her to shame all over again.

"Oh, Father... must I be so up-tight? I mean, Hiei's _sister_? I shouldn't have acted so jealous towards her whenI first saw her."

"Well, I understand why you would have become protective. If those two weren't related, I'm sure Hiei would love her as a mate and partner... and he is not like that with most humans and demons alike."

Ruby frowned.

/- _I hope one day... he can love me like that..._ -/

Then, Yusuke and Keiko came into view, coming from around a cliff. Yukina ran out of the water to race over to Keiko, overjoyed to see her. Hiei smirked at her joy, which sent another jealous wave through Ruby's body.

Then, Chi-Li looked over at the mutt, worried as her yoki levels kept bouncing up and down with anger. She sighed as Yusuke came to greet her.

"Hey, Li. What's up?"

She smirked.

"You're probably not going to like this, but besides having the same vacation here, Boton sent me to send you a message. It seems that... Ruby has to go to the Makai because of how powerful she really is."

Kurama overheard the report. Thankfully, the rest were too busy to hear. Kurama, Chi-Li, and Yusuke walked away from the party to talk. Ruby took notice to Kurama's leave, but paid no attention to it. She still kept her eyes on Yukina.

"What do you mean Ruby can't stay here?" Kurama snapped.

Chi-Li sighed with a strict tone.

"I hate to be the giver of bad news, you two, but even though Ruby was born here and has adapted well to human life... her high levels of spirit energy are just too much for this realm to handle." She explained.

"What do you mean, Chi-Li?" Yusuke asked, a little confused. "Nothing bad has happened to this world while Ruby was here."

"Not true, Urameshi." She said harshly.

Kurama and Yusuke gasped.

"Several snow storms happened in **Africa**, heat-waves hit **Russia**, and over ten tornados hit **Antarctica**. And this all happened when Ruby transformed into her chaos state."

"You're going to have to fill me in on that one, Kurama." Yusuke said.

The fox frowned.

"Last night, after the night club, Ruby was attack by an undercover snake demon. When she was near death, her whole body transformed into a new being; like I transform into Yoko. The amount of yoki coming off of her body was beyond my measure."

"And that's exactly why Ruby can't stay in this world. Even as we speak, Ruby's anger and jealousy is starting to trigger her chaos state. If she changes again, who knows what will happen!" Chi-Li panicked.

Then, she calmed down... acted normal, and waited for a response from Yusuke or Kurama. The silence startled her until the red-head sighed once more.

"I guess there's now way around it..." He said, walking back to the party.

"Hold on, Kurama! Don't you want Ruby to stay? She is your daughter." Yusuke stated.

Kurama stopped, but thenkept walking, his eyes covered by his hair. The two looked at him with misunderstanding, thinking Kurama didn't care that Ruby left to the Makai or not, but as Kurama left from their sights, a single tear fell down his cheeks.

Ruby didn't see the tears in her father's eyes, but as she kissed him on the cheek out of daughterly love, she tasted the salt and knew something was horrible wrong.

The rest of the party went quietly for Kurama, Yusuke, Chi-Li, and, especially Ruby.

* * *

Hiei: Hey, where did Grape Kirby go too... not that i really care though

Flamer: I tied her in a crashing, burning plane. **_smiles sweetly_**

and why did u do that?

Flamer: she was getting on my nerves. Isn't that excuse enough!

Hiei: **_smirks_** I'm okay with it

**_rolls eyes and growls_** masochists... review please! **_claps_**


	12. One Last Night

Grape: That last chapter... was so sad! WHAAAAA!

Flamer: Whatever. It sucked.

Hiei: Of course you're going to say that. You are 'Flame'r.

Flamer: **_acting like Kenshin_** That I am.

Grape: **_rolls eyes _**Dragonite doesn't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho because if she did...

Flamer: This story wouldn't suck!

Grape: You're mean!

Flamer: Don't make me tie you up in that crashing plane again.

Grape: OO;;;

Hiei: **_chuckles _**

review corner:

**_Spikelives_**: **_snickers_** we have -got- to make a humor fic together! E-mail me at threistemgcnumbr yahoo. com and give me ur AIM if u have it. Think about my offer. **_wink_**

**_Kitsune Kit:_** ur welcome

**_Aseret Kitsune_**: Thankies!

* * *

Later, at night, Chi-Li entered the Holiday Inn that the vacationers were staying in. Even though she felt that Ruby was her own daughter, Chi-Li had to tell Ruby about her leave to the Makai. 

As she reached the door to Ruby's room and knocked on the door, the dragon fox answered it, smiling brightly.

"Hi, Mo-... I mean... Chi-Li." She blushed.

It was pretty hard to say her old mother's real name after spending 16 years calling her 'mama'. It hurt Chi-Li, but she kept it firm, hugging her old daughter.

"Hello, Ruby-chan."

Kurama -reading a book- and Hiei -listening to music boredly- looked at Chi-Li. Kurama gasped lightly, knowing why Chi-Li had come. Hiei had no clue, but a look in the fox's face told him something was wrong.

"Ruby, there's something I must speak to you about... alone." Chi-Li said, not showing any emotion.

Kurama bookmarked his novel and Hiei left with him, making a course for Yusuke's room. Chi-Li sat both of them down, taking a deep breath.

"What is it, Chi-Li?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, remember when you transformed last night?"

"Yes... what about it?"

The dragon mother once again sighed.

"It seems... that transformation has shown how powerful you are, and I'm proud of you, but in order to keep the Ningenkai in one piece... you have to leave with me tomorrow."

Ruby gasped.

"Nani! What do you mean? What have I done to this realm!" She panicked.

Chi-Li calmed Ruby down, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"When you transformed, several disasters happened on earth. It may not have happened in Japan, but those disasters happened unnaturally and another one of your transformations could tear the Ningenkai, if not the Earth, apart."

Ruby's eyes started to tear up. The one thing that seemed to attract her love, Hiei, was now her own undoing. There _was_ such a thing as being too powerfultoo strong.

/- _So, tomorrow I leave the world of humans. I'll leave Jason, Father... and Hiei here and start a new life._ -/

Chi-Li saw that her daughter was getting the point and stood up.

"Meet Boton and I at the beach frontier. We'll be waiting. And don't make me come and drag you to the Makai, because I will if I have to." She stated and left the room, leaving a silent Ruby.

What was going through the dragon mutt's head at that time was crazier than anything her real mother, Kai, had ever done.

/- _If this is going to be the end of my stay here... I might as well make it worth my while. No reason to be sore about it. I'll even make it clear to Hiei-san about how I feel_ -/ She thought as she left the room for Yusuke's to tell everyone about her knowledge about it.

* * *

"So Ruby's leaving?" Keiko asked, sadly. 

"Yes. It's out of my hands. You might as well say goodbye to her now, because it'll be time for her to go tomorrow." Boton said, sitting down.

"I hardly got a chance to know her, and now she's going." Yukina frowned.

Hiei looked at his sister with slight sadness in _his_ heart.He didn't know why he felt bad that Ruby was leaving. A part of him was glad the annoying mutt was about to leave his life... but to the other side, there was some unfinished business with Ruby.

"Isn't there some way we can have Ruby stay?" Yusuke asked.

Boton shook her head.

"Gomen, Yusuke. Unless you can drain some power from her before tomorrow, she's going to the Makai."

Everyone sighed, a little depressed. They all knew Ruby for such a short time and learned to respect and like her as a friend, and now she was leaving their lives forever.

"Well, don't look so glum, you guys!" A voice said from the door.

Everyone turned around to see Ruby, smiling brightly with a pack of soda in her hand.

"If I'm leaving, we might as well make the best of my presence."

"You're right. Hey, who's up for cards?" Kuwabara grinned.

The gang decided that moping around really wasn't going to help them and drank their sodas, having a grand time.

-Full Moon

Everyone had gone to their rooms, sound asleep.

A dragon and a fire yokai, however, couldn't sleep. Ruby, because Kurama had not come back from where ever he had gone and Hiei, because Ruby refused to turn off the room's light and he couldn't get any sleep.

"Please go to sleep, Ruby. Kurama can take care of himself." He huffed.

Ruby looked at him with worry, her orange eyes frightened.

"Are you sure? He may be Yoko Kurama, but I'm still worried."

Hiei had to smirk at Ruby's child-like behavior. It was... kind of cute that way she stood in the window, her beautiful orange eyes starring onto the street for her father. The way her silver hair was highlighted by the moon... the way her body was shaped from inside of her gown...

/- _Wait a minute! I shouldn't be thinking so passionately about Ruby. Not that I'm frightful about Yoko's demands, but... I still don't have the right to love a dragon._ -/

Suddenly, Ruby gained a glint in her eyes as she closed the curtains to the balcony window. She then walked over to Hiei's bed, but didn't lay next to Hiei... much to his surprise and annoyance.

"What, Ruby?" He asked, growling slightly.

Ruby's eyes seem to smile at him despite his threatening front, as if in denial. She dazed at his small figure laid on the bed in nothing but silk pants and his blood-red jewel looking back at her in kawaii annoyance.

"Hiei, you don't know how beautiful you look in my eyes right now... but, then again... you always look beautiful." She whispered.

The fire demon was flattered and more, looking away from the hinting dragon with a huff. Ruby sat next to Hiei, turning his head back on her.

"You don't have to be shameful, Hiei. Like I said before, all is forgotten, especially by me. I don't care about the past. I'm looking towards the future. The way I see it, I'm not with you in the future... but the present, here... and now."

She laid the fire demon under her body, for Hiei was still stunned by her loving words. He couldn't help but touch a lock of the mutt's silver hair, but reframed his hand in reflex and looked away.

"Ruby... you may think this is right, but me being with a race that I had treated so badly in the past is unheard of."

Ruby cradled Hiei's cheek, smiling in sympathy.

"You didn't treat anyone badly, Hiei-chan. You just... trained them harshly. Besides, it wasn't me."

Hiei moved against the back board of the bed away from her touch, still not understanding Ruby's, or his own, feelings. He wanted so bad to let this lump in his chest go, but his past wasn't allowing it. Suddenly, without warning, he felt his lips covered -not able to breath- and the lump was taken away. Ruby had kissed him, quite deeply and passionately. Hiei closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his mental lump disappearing and of Ruby's soft lips with a softer moan.

Ruby gasped at the sound and ended the kiss, panting slightly.

The two looked at each other, highly confused of their actions, but the one kiss seemed to clear up their heads. Both of them smiled lovingly, holding each other in their arms.

"I love you, koi." They said in unison.

"That just leaves one more problem." Hiei stated, looking at the lamp.

The mutt smirked, turning the room's lamp off, leaving a comfortable darkness except for the moonlight coming through the curtains.

Ruby sighed; listening to Hiei's heart beat inhumanly. Three straight beats. The fire youkai smiled rarely, loving the body heat they shared. It was warmer than any heat he could produce. Slowly, he stroked Ruby's long, silver hair as she purred under his touch. The dragon gasped as Hiei's hand moved past her hair, against her lower back, and back to her hair.

She looked up at him, showing anticipation and fright.

"Hiei... are you accepting me?"

"Ruby, one thing about me is that if something starts -now matter who or what did- I have a tendency to finish it." He whispered.

Ruby smiled seductively, straddling Hiei's lap as the fire demon's back was still against the board. She made sure that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm glad to here that, Hiei. Now, there's something I must tell you."

Hiei waited.

"Hiei-kun, being half dragon, I think you know what happens if I mate under a regular moon."

"I'm fully aware of this... I didn't think I was mating with you." He sweatdropped.

Ruby smirked, licking his cheek lustfully.

"You didn't, but I did. I'm prepared to submit myself to you, no matter what the end result may be."

Suddenly, Hiei gently pushed Ruby off his hips. She was hurt to the heart that the fire had reframed from his warm embrace.

"Ruby, I can't go on with this if the outcome is uncertain. For your own safety, I will not continue with this."

Suddenly, Ruby's eyes flashed a bright orange, kissing Hiei against his say-so. An earthquake could be heard, shaking the ground. The fire demon looked into her eyes, seeing a wild hostility.

"Hiei, don't make me do this against your will. I love you too much to have forced love. I'm ready to become anything if it means spending a night with you before... I leave you..." She stated in sobs.

Suddenly, it started to rain blissfully as Ruby started to cry quietly.

Hiei sighed. He didn't want to see Ruby cry anymore than seeing Yukina weep. Another deep kiss stopped her flow of tears and the rain outside. The fire demon flipped the two of them over, still kissing her. He would carry out Ruby's request, and not hold anything back. If Ruby wanted his love before her leave, he would gladly give it to her, especially since he had a lot to give.

"I hope you're ready, Ruby. I'm much more experienced than you." Hiei chuckled, become more bold and passionate.

Ruby purred a response. "I need a good teacher."

The two embraced once more, their tongues dancing gracefully. Suddenly, the rain started to come back down. Hiei felt a soft fur on his thighs and saw fox ears emerging from Ruby's head and her human ears disappear under the growing hair.

"I think it adds a nice touch." She growled as her tail continued to graze Hiei's legs.

With that comment, Hiei knew Ruby was going to prove to be worth his time... and love.

* * *

Flamer: I have to admit, this was really good, except for some things. 

What's that?

Flamer: 1; Hiei was too scared to mate, which is OOC and 2; THIS DIDN'T GO ALL THE WAY!

Pervert...

Flamer: I'm only being truthful.

Hiei: Please... I become worried about someone's well-being and this stupid Kirby thinks I've gone soft.

Flamer: That's right! I'm the big boss besides Dragonite around here and you're a softie!

Hiei: **_rolls eyes_** Please. I could knock you over with one finger.

Flamer: **_turns redder in anger_** I'd like to see you try!

Hiei: **_flicks Flamer with middle finger and Flamer instantly keels over_** Stupid Kirby.

Grape: oo; Okay... Hiei reigns supreme... review please. And for those who wanted to see the all-the-way scene, e-mail at the E-mail at the top of the story.

Flamer: **_makes a quick letter for the lemon, snickering hentai-ishly_**

Hiei and me: **_roll eyes_**


	13. Morning Spell

And we're back!

Flamer: With beautiful, lustful, blood-pumping...

Grape: ...romance!

Flamer: I wasn't going to say that...

Hey, guys. Have you seen Hiei?

Flamer: No, he's in this chapter gettin' Ruby, so he won't be here.

Grape: Flamer! Bad Kirby!

Flamer: Okay, he's just in it.

Okay. No more disclaimers because Flamer Kirby don't feel like saying them anymore.

Flamer: Let's just say if Dragonite owned Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Kurama would be a gay-ass bastard trying to get Yusuke and Hiei anytime he could.

Hiei and Grape: OO;**_step away from Flamer beforeI comes and destroys them all._**

Flamer, I summon you to live in the Pokemon Pit until this chapter is over!

Flamer: **_a hole suddenly opens under Flamer and he falls into a sea of pokemon_** Holy shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!

Pokemon are evil. Even though I bare the name of one, it was a bad habit that I, lucky, broke. Now, I have Yu-Yu-Hakusho and other animes to be hooked with. On with the fic!

* * *

In the morning light, Kurama sat in the hotel arm chair, silently reading his novel. As his eyes wandered off the pages, he smiled at what laid in the one of the beds in front of him. Ruby safety tucked in Hiei's arms. The two looked so peaceful together. Even though Hiei had gone against his word of not being with Ruby, the fox let it go. 

In fact, he let everything go since last night while the rest of the gang partied inside.

-Last night

Kurama had not walked back to the hotel when the beach party was over. No, he had found a hill that stood high enough to gaze upon the whole ocean and the shining stars above. As he sat down in the grass of the hill, the wind combed through his hair as Kurama's mind raced.

/- _Tomorrow. Why tomorrow? It seems too soon to part with Ruby. She's my daughter, my flesh and blood! I've only known and bonded with her for a half of a mouth, and now she's leaving. I feel... like if I let her leave into the Makai, she will be eaten alive by demons and creatures. I can't protect her in the Makai, but here, she's a threat to Earth._ -/

The fox was too scrambled in the head. All at once, his parental instincts were surfacing, but nothing could be done about Ruby's leave. Kurama was powerless for once.

Suddenly, as he peeked down on the beach fronts once more, his eyes narrowed and blinked at a figure coming down the dark line of the beach.

It was hazy at first and didn't seem real under the night sky, but suddenly, _Yoko_ knew exactly who it was. It took Kurama some time, but he, too, came to see.

Her hair flew with the cool beach wind like petals, dancing with each breeze. Her body was strong, but attractive. Her deep orange eyes held a past to fear, but envy. Wings of black came out from her back. Clothes from an ancient race covered her chest and hips. She walked with pride and love in her heart.

Kurama's body immediately turned into Yoko's. He jumped down from the hill and landed in front of the woman's path. The woman came closer, becoming clearer in view, but as Yoko's eyes focused more in the dark light, his mind came back to reality.

The woman was really a ghost. But not just any ghost...

"Kai?" He whispered.

Non-the-less, Kai stood in front of her past lover, smiling as if she was still alive. Yoko looked as if he was about to cry, but Kai beat him to it, with a ghostly tear running down her cheeks. Yoko knew this woman was Kai... for she held the tradmark scar over her right cheek.

"Yo-kun... it's been too long." She whispered, her voice sounding hauntingly.

The spirit fox managed to smile back.

"I wholly agree. Are you..."

"... Dead? Yes, unfortunately." She sighed.

"Then how are am able to..."

Suddenly, Yoko could feel Kai's slender arms wrap around him, sending him to cry silently. To his surprise, Yoko could embrace her back, but his tears fell on the sand and not on Kai's shoulder. They both talked in whispers, enjoying each other's company.

"Please don't cry, Yo-kun. It doesn't suit you. Dragons never really die. Our ghost-like bodies haunt the Makai until the day we recive a reincanate. I've managed to break a portal to the human world, just to see you." Kai explained.

"I needed that. I've missed you so." Yoko whispered, their hair dancing with the wind once more.

"So did I."

Another wave of silence washed over them. The fox still couldn't believe Kai was in his arms now. Another soft tear dropped to the sand. Kai noticed and decided to speak.

"I've noticed you've found our daughter. Thank you, Yoko, for teaching her of life, but leaving to the Makai is natural for a dragon. We never stay in the Ningenkai unless we have to."

"But, Ruby doesn't have to leave, Kai-san." Yoko argued quietly.

Kai put a figure to his lips to silence the fox.

"Listen. The Earth can't take Ruby's presense any longer. She must go tomorrow. Don't worry about her being alone... for you can rest knowing that her mother is going to take care of her." She whispered, tears once again running down her cheeks.

Yoko smiled once more, a mental weight being lifted. He no longer had to worry about Ruby's safety. Kai was going to take care of her. Suddenly, Kai started to whisper lovingly again.

"Yo-kun, you must also let Ruby love... who she wants to love."

The fox gasped. How did Kai know about Hiei and their daughter?

"Even though Hiei was a horrible person in the past, he literally saved us from further abuse by wiping everyone's memory."

"I will never forgive him for what he did!"

Yoko raised his voice to a yell as his body tensed in Kai's arms. She looked up at him and shivered with the cold chills that came from the fox's orbs. His eyes were full of anger and hate for the said fire demon. She knew that look too well and almost cowered. Then, Yoko's body relaxed once more and his voice became silk.

"Hiei's the reason... I forgot about you, koi," Yoko whispered, holding Kai's cheek lovingly. "That fact will leave a scar upon me that will never dissapear, just like yours..."

Kai sighed, but then became firm.

"You must look at the bigger picture, Yo-kun. If he didn't erase everyone's memory, Ruby wouldn't be free right now."

Yoko gasped, looking at Kai's serious eyes. He realized he was being very selfish about Hiei's selfless deed and now saw it for what it really was.

"Hai, Kai-san. If was for the best. I shall allow their relationship, it being as short as it is."

Kai giggled.

"If destiny calls, those two will meet again... just like I will with you." Kai whispered.

Suddenly, she started to walk out of the fox's warm arms, but Yoko wouldn't allow it. He pulled the dragon back into his embrace and against his lips. Even though Kai was dead, her lips couldn't have been warmer. It was the softest gesture either of them had since their short days together. They stayed locked in their bliss, forgetting what breathing was. The lovers made it last, until Yoko -being alive- had to breath and broke it gently.

They gazed at each other, tears running down their faces uncontrollably. They didn't want to leave each other again, but it was out of their hands. Finally, Yoko's arms opened and Kai walked away backwards, never taking her eyes away from her love.

"Remember, I shall protect her and always love you..."

And with that, Kai dissapeared from Yoko again, just like Ruby was to do tomorrow. Still, Yoko's tears dried with another wind and he neither cried more nor frowned. This was the pain he was going to have to go through when his daughter left, and he could only hope that Kai would take care of their offspring in the cruel world of the Makai.

Slowly, Yoko changed back into his ningen form of Kurama, smiling. He had his peace of mind back and headed for a course back to Hoilday Inn. He was quite tried from the experience.

-Present

Kurama then vividly remembered the emotions he had experiencedwhen he opened the door to his room. Ruby and Hiei were already fast asleep in each other's arms as nude as they were at birth. Instead of becoming upset, Kurama enjoyed the picture and even saw it as '_cute'_.

In the end, he had slipped into bed and went to sleep, where he woke up the next day, finding them still asleep. He took this time to read his novel and gaze upon the two.

/- _Since Ruby hasn't awaken, the trait of the Death Moon is gone. That's good._ -/ Kurama thought, once again looking at the snoozing couple. /- _They look so peaceful together. So natural, like it was meant to be ._-/

Finally, the fox saw some movement in the sheets as Hiei's eyes opened slowly.

"Ah, you're finally awake, Hiei." Kurama smiled.

The fire demon was so alarmed by Kurama's presense that he literally fell out of bed... dragging Ruby down with him. The two fell down on each other, so the sheets covered them and their lips touched. That woke Ruby up and they both blushed up at Kurama, who was laughing softly.

"You two aren't morning people." The fox chuckled.

The two contiuned to blush. Kurama knew why.

"Don't worry. No love is forbidden. You two should bond as close as possible," Kurama started, passing by the embarressed pair. He then turned around, he eyes full of a 'good luck'. "because today's the day, Ruby-chan."

The mutt nodded, her eyes still sleepy. Kurama nodded, then left the room. Ruby once again blushed as Hiei's arms creeped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You heard Kurama. We should bond closer before you leave." He whispered, pouring hot breath on her ear.

All Ruby could do was melt under the yokai's expert hands and lips as they woke her up from her morning spell.

* * *

Grape, me, and Blue-sky(the blue Kirby): THAT WAS SO SAD! ;; 

Flamer: **_comes out of the pokemon pit_** OO; That was a living heck! Lucky, this chapter ended perfectly.

Hiei: _**comes back, putting his cloak on**_

Flamer: **_smirks_** You're five foot nothing, but you have women at your feet. You're good!

Hiei: **_huffs_** I could teach you a thing or two.

Flamer: No thanks. I just let my cuteness pull me through.

Hiei: What do you think Kurama is?

Sun-Shine(yellow Kirby): Sexy?

Hiei and Flamer: You're gay, Sun-Shine.

Grape: **_agrees_** That he is.

**_sigh_** Review please.


	14. Goodbye, my daughter

Hiei: Well, this is it... 

Kirbys: WHAAAAAAAA! WE DON'T WANNA GO!

Hiei: What are you crying about? Not allof u r going anywhere.

Flamer: FOR REAL! OO;

Sun-Shine: YAY!

Taffy: _**hugs Hiei's leg**_ . I love you, Hiei!

Hiei: **_sweadrops, shakes his legs_** Get off of me...

Taffy: Sorry. I got carried away.

Sun-Shine: ;; I always wanted to grab Hiei's legs! That's not fair!

Hiei: Okay... anyway, this is the last chapter...

Blue-Sky: What about us!

Dookie: Yeah! Why aren't we staying?

Hiei: Because, in the sequel to this story, there's not enough room for all of you stupid Kirbys. Kurama, Teen Koenma, and Chi-Li are taking your places. Not sorry

**_pokemon pit opens and the two Kirbys fall in_**

Blue-Sky and Dookie: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Flamer: Burn in pokemon oblivion!**_ laughing is Kirby butt off_**

Hiei:_** sweadrops**_ Now, if I can continue talking...

_**Everyone listens**_

Hiei: Like I said before, this is the last chapter, but there will be, yet another, sequel. Dragonite's making some sort of series. Kurama, Teen Koenma, Flamer, Cotton-Candy, Sun-Shine, and a guest person will be hosting the next one. Lucky for me, I won't.

Flamer: Don't be hating because Dragonite picked us and threw you out!

Taffy: IfHiei wasn't going to take part in this, he would be in that hellish pit by now.

Flamer: True...

Hiei: _**ticked off**_ I guess I'll continue talking after I kick Flamer's ass.

Flamer: AHHHH! _**runs away.**_

Taffy: **_sigh_** On with the last chapter of _You're My 18-Year-Old Father_.

But before It goes pass, i've got a little message to all dumbasses who can't seem to read warnings andare too thickass-headed to think straight. U know who u are... and now i will let Flamer take over. He's my flamer-er... and for those who don't deserve this rant, skip over to the last chapter...

Flamer: _**runs back**_ **_smirks_** why thank u dear Dragonite **_clears throat_** ALL RIGHT U POOR EXCUSE FOR EXSISTANCE! Listen , even though u can't seem to listen well. We don't give a fuck where u live and we don't give a SHIT about what u say about this story. So it had a tad bit of incest that did n't EVEN GO THROUGH THE WHOLE FUCKING STORY! GET THE HELL OVER IT, U IMMATURE BRAT! Ur probablysome little kid that's finally learned what goes around the world. incest is a part of life! Besides, Dragonite doesn't even like incest, so why in the HELL would she put it in?

And as for Kit-chan, who is a close friend of mine, thanks for ur support. I really don't like people fighting over my board, but u assholish bitch deserved it. And -just to piss u off more- I'm going to have the series whether the hell u like it or not. Because if u haven't noticed, non-signed in reviews can be DELETED!

Flamer, me, and Taffy: **_smiles_** enjoy the story!

* * *

So... this is it? 

I leave everything behind. This whole world that I have had to live by shall be thrown aside by another, more loose, style. Who knows? Maybe I'll like my new way of living in the Makai. As I stand on top of the buildings and gaze upon the lands of Japan, I think back to when I first met Father...

_I walk around a corner with a sad experssion on my face. I had just killed yet another boy. Koji, was it? Then, as I look up from the ground, I daze into green eyes and find it to be that guy that was tardy to class. They look so farmiliar to me, that I almost touch his face, but suddenly, I hear a voice in my head._

_**Ruby...** something suddenly whispers._

_In that instant, I became frightened and ran off. I didn't want that nice boy to become another victim of mine.  
_-

In the end, I became aware of that nice boy's real identity. How funny that he was that same age as me. Then... there was the great times with my foster mother, Chi-Li. How well she raised me and told me beautiful stories about how I would grow to become a powerful being.

Yeah... I became powerful alright...

So powerful that I have to leave her. And Hiei... that lil' demon. He has no idea about how I will miss him the most. They say big things come in small packages. Well, Hiei is that perfect example... in more ways that three. Hehehe...

As the sun strenghtens and the crowds on the street become thicker, I make the decision to go back to the Inn before Chi-Li comes looking for me. She threatens to kill me if I do not leave the NingenKai.

What a caring mother...

* * *

The beach front was covered with the Yusuke-tachi. They were all gathered at the place were the portal to the Makai would open and Ruby would leave. 

Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Kurama were playing around like it was another party. They didn't want to be weight down by events that were out of their hands. Hiei and Chi-Li -however- watched the five play while talking quietly. Boton and Koenma were preparing the portal off to the side.

"What's got into Kurama?" Chi-Li asked, "He acts like it was just another demon going home."

Hiei huffed.

"Something has happen to that kitsune, but it's best that we ignore it."

"Something's wrong with him. Last night, he was dreading the idea of her leaving, and now he's splashing in the water with those ningens." Chi-Li argued.

The fire demon sighed.

"I know that, but why do you think _I'm_ not worried?"

Chi-Li was taken.

"Are you supposed to be troubled?"

Then, the dragon mother thought about it... then got the picture.

"Hiei, you sly yokai. How did you get Yoko to let you claim my 'daughter'?"

"That's the same thing that let Kurama realize that Ruby's going to be okay. That's why it's not worth troubling over. You'll be with her, right? So, that makes things better."

Chi-Li blushed out of being flattered. Hiei and Ruby were mates right under her nose!

Then, the party reason came to everyone's sights. Everyone clapped as Ruby walked to them. She greeted them, cried with them, and talked with them. The going-away party was complete. Then, Kurama came out of the water and walked up to Koenma and Boton.

"How much longer?"

Boton turned around, wipping her face.

"Not long, now. Still, it takes a lot of energy to open a portal from the Ningenkai and vise versa."

Kurama smiled to himself.

/-_Kai had no problem opening a portal, and she's dead.-/_ "Okay." He said, walking away.

**_Stary Night._**

Everyone was around a camp fire, eating food that Chi-Li and Keiko had brought.

Boton and Koenma almost had a full portal open, but not enough to send Chi-Li and Ruby. Then, Kuwabara got an idea. The red-headed ningen still had no clue Hiei and Ruby were already together, so he put his 'plan' back into action.

"Since you'll be leaving soon, how about playing a game of truth or dare?" He asked.

"I'm in!" Yusuke smirked.

"Yeah."

"Sure." Ruby said, lifting her shoulders.

"I'll play." Kurama smiled.

Hiei stayed out of it. Yukina did also. She had a bad pastexperience with truth or dare.

"Okay, since it's your party, you're first Ruby." Keiko said.

"Fine. Umm...Kuwabara -since your asked for this game- truth or dare?"

"Dare me."

"I dare you to sit in the ocean water without your trunks on." Ruby smirked.

Hiei chukled and Yukina covered her giggle. Yusuke was laughing loudly.

"Take a dip, Kuwabara!" He laughed, pushing him into the water.

The red head huffed as he took off his trunks while in the water and started to shiver. Everyone laughed once more.

"Since Kuwabara's in no position to say anything, you do it, Keiko." Ruby choose.

Keiko was hoping that Ruby would choose her. Ever since she saw Ruby flirting withHiei, she wanted to know something before she left.

"Okay, Ruby. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

/-_Perfect..._ -/

Hiei became nervous as he looked at Keiko's smirk. Ruby had to tell **any** truth.

"Ruby... is it truth that you and Hiei have something together?"

Everyone gasped at the question. It involved Hiei and him being in **love**, so of course everyone wanted to know. All Ruby did was smile.

"If you mean being friends, then yes. We having something together."

The group facefaulted. Hiei once again chuckled softly at Ruby's slyness.

/-_She definately earned some of Kurama's cleverness_ -/ He stated.

Keiko recovered.

"That's not what what I meant! Are you going steady with him!" Keiko pouted.

Ruby gasped. There was no way around it now. Still, she saw a different way in showing the truth.

"I don't think words can do this justice, Keiko." Ruby smiled as she rose from the circle.

Everyone watched as she sat next to Hiei, who was stunned by her boldness. Kurama also wanted to know what was on his daughter's mind.

"You have a lot of nerve embarressing me like this." he snarled.

Ruby giggled and rubbed her shoulder against his.

"I'm hurt, Hiei. I didn't think our love was something to be ashamed of."

The fire demon chuckled as he pulled her lips in. The group watched as they stood at a tongue fight for one straight minute. In the end, the two smirked at the agapping peoples as Ruby sat back at the fire. Kurama chuckled at the reaction Yusuke-tachi was giving.

"I've left you mute." Ruby smirked.

Keiko shook out of it, blushing. "I guess that answers my question."

Kuwabara came back from the icy sea, still shivering.

/- _Whoa, that was more than I barganed for_ .-/ He thought.

Still, there was a problem to Ruby's kiss. Boton and Koenma were so stunned by the kiss, that the portal that they were working so hard on collapsed. They frowned in frustration.

"Great! This will take another day to open." Boton huffed.

"And Ruby has to leave right now." T.K. (Teen Koenma) noted.

Everyone became paniced by the sudden news. It would seem that the Earth would start to crumble if something wasn't done. Then, Kurama suddenly saw something from the corner of his eyes.

Right behind the collapsing portal was Kai's ghost, looking around to see if anyone was spying on her. Then, with a little of her power, Kai opened the portal to it's maxiumn, much to eveyone's surprise. It glowed with a greenish blue.

/- _Kai... she opened the portal for us._ -/ Kurama realized.

"No time to figure things out. You have to come with me now, Ruby." Chi-Li said, holding out her hand.

Ruby stood up, looking at it in disbelief. She was really leaving. Everyone was watching her go. No turning back...

"Let's go!" Chi-Li yelled.

Ruby shut her eyes from crying and ran for the portal. But before she entered it, Kurama took her other arm, pulled her aside and embraced Ruby one last time. Ruby was still trying to fight tears, but hugged the fox back, sobbing.

"Good-bye, by daughter." He whispered.

And with that, Chi-Li and Ruby ran into the portal, dissapearing without a trance. Yukina sat next to her brother, seeing a single jewel in Hiei's lap. She rubbed his back in sympathy.

"It's okay, Hiei. It was for the best."

"Now, when is this thing going to close?" Yusuke asked the kid lord.

Koenma sighed. "In time, but that's why we have to watch over it until it collapses again. Any demon could just walk right through it." He explained.

Boton smiled.

"Come on! Ruby wouldn't want us to just stand around and frown! Let's continue to party."

Everyone smiled and continued to play truth or dare. Kurama, however, looked again as he saw Kai's ghost enter the collapsing portal and close it. He really didn't need to worry about Ruby any longer. But one thing was for sure: he would never forget Ruby nor Kai again.

**Owari-**

Taffy: Wow... it's really over.

Flamer: I can't believe it.

Hiei: Expect this story to be continued somewherebefore Dragonite's birthday.

Flamer, Taffy, and Sun-Shine: It's on the 14th of May!

Taffy:Until then...

Flamer: Stay with this story...

Sun-Shine: Don't leave!

And watch out for the sequel!

Flamer: Or I'll kill you!

Hiei: **_shakes head_** Baka Kirbys.

Kirbys: What's a 'baka'? **_tilts head_**


	15. Credits: Next Story

...-Credits-...

_**FLCL ending music playing**_

Writer:  
-Himura Konacko Dragonite

Plaining:  
-The Kirbys  
-Konacko Drako  
-Himura Dragonite

Charaters: **main chars**:  
**Minamino "Kurama" Suichi**...Minamino Suichi  
**Hiei**...Hiei  
**Kai's ghost**...Himura Dragonite  
**Ruby**...Konacko Drako  
Chi-Li...**_Spikelives_**  
Urameshi Yusuke...Urameshi Yusuke  
Jason...Himura Dragoon  
Kuwabara...Kuwabara Kazuma  
Yukina...Yukina  
Keiko...Keiko Yukimura  
Club Announcer...Teen Koenma  
Snake demon...Shizuru  
School Boy 1...Konacko Roy  
School Boy 2...Flamer Kirby

Music(if there was any):  
-Sanokula Leci or copyrighted to FUNimation

Sripit:  
-The Kirbys  
-Himura Dragonite

_**Disclamers and stuff:**_ No demons, humans, or dragons were harmed in the making of this fic one was dead though... Most characters in this don't belong to Himura Dragonite. They belong to their rightful owners. Chi-Li is copyrighted to me and the special author _**Spikelives**_. Using Chi-Li's character is under the decision of **_Spikelives_**.

The Kirbys are under copyright of Nintendo, but my army of Kirbys belong to me! This fic is copyrighted and is not to be copied without permission according to the Code of the Dragon. Failure to do so would be disrespecting and angering the Author...and you don't want to anger me...

...But in under the right surcomstanes, ALL RED-HEADS ARE BELONG TO ME! MUHAHAHA!

* * *

Next Story: 

Ruby's been in the Makai for two years now.

Kurama has long graduated high school and told his mother about his secret life. He works full time in the ReiKai palace with Koenma. What happens when the next mission to the Makai involves a very familar island and high ki levels rise on the island every night. Every ReiKai agent that Koenma has sent has never come back. Koenma wants the main ki level destoried for it threatens the NingenKai. Kurama wants to go alone without Boton...

The fox would soon regret that.

When our red-head gets there, he somehow suddenly turns into Yoko and he can't turn back. The orange moon is high in the midnight sky and passionate sounds are lighting up the forest... along with startlingly high ki levels. Yoko then gets startling information from our other favorite demon, Hiei... and it seems that he's grown a few inches.

But what's this strange island with it's high levels of ki energy? And... is it possible! Chi-Li and Ruby's energy are sensed on the island as well! Alone with a long time lover. But, this isn't even ths tip of what's gonna happen in the next story of this saga:

_"Dragon Moons"_

I'll still have this story up before my birthday, May 14th, so watch out for this! I love all of you and I hope you love this next story as much as me and the Kirbys enjoyed writing it! And my thanks goes to:

_**Spikelives  
Kit de Lioncourt  
Kitsune Kit  
Aseret Kitsune**_

and...

John Burgmeier and Chuck Huber

Without those two, Kurama and Hiei wouldn't sound so sexy! _**squeals**_

Anyway, watch out for me and Ja Ne!


End file.
